Monster Lovin'
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: "For this Copper rose, I give to you, removed of thorns to not hurt the one I love." "For this gift is precious, the most precious thing, I have been given, is the hand you let me hold." Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


News of the monsters being released from the prison they call their realm became not just big news but a world-wide sensation within a matter of hours, the masses becoming ecstatic from this shocking news as all over the globe humans talked aloud on social networks and news outlets about this revelation. People quickly began to take major note of the history of the monsters, interviews were spread like wildfire and government officials were quickly taking turns in laying out new laws for the sudden influx of monsters, lest they happen to lose their voters they so desperately craved. Within weeks, monsters were allowed to be full-fledged citizens, under the guise that they had been living in the country for generations, despite being underground all this time, and thanks to international backlash the monster...never even truly wanted in all honesty, they were given respectable treatment and allowed to stay in the human realm, being given rights to explore and leave as they wanted, despite the mortal differences, and peace had finally came, to their relief, and no longer did they fear the outside world but were given acceptance they truthfully desired.

But that was months ago, and like all popular trends the news slowly faded down for most. Not that that was an actual bad thing, as for many they did not care for any limelight, and would have preferred to get to know this new world without reports harassing them 24/7. Instead, many sought for new jobs in this world. After all, ancestor repentance funding can only get you so far, so many tried their hands on finding work with what little they knew, if education wasn't a priority needed.

So among the monsters finding a new life in this world were a pair of childhood friends, named Bratty and Catty, who after a suggestion made by a very important human child, decided their best option was to set up a shop in the human realm in the city named Ebboton City, within Ebbton County. With their own in depth knowledge of collecting old garbage and materials and refurbishing them into something new, under that child's guidance they were able to open up a small store in a tiny rented space.

For a while, all seemed fine, despite mediocre sales the two together felt proud of the shop they opened. But, it quickly became clear that they wouldn't last long like this, with weak sales and lack of diverse craftsmanship under their belt, not too mention their being only two of them it seemed obvious it was not enough.

Thankfully, from the kitty monster's mind came the idea to put out word to employ new help, an advertisement enlisting someone who can create, has a good imagination, good with their hands, doesn't mind getting dirty, willing to do the job until it's done.

...Maybe a bit too specific for new hire, but they still put it out nonetheless, in hopes that someday, somewhere a person, monster or human, would see the ad and come forward to ask for a job, to come out and help them in their time of need…

So it must have been some sort of miracle their call was answered within the same day.

The sound of the front door's bell rang out as stepping in did a human walk into the shop, both monster turned and waved to him as the human brushed himself down before walking forward and handing out his hand in greeting, the two females standing by the counter and watched as the human that appeared in their time of need came towards them like a gift from the heavens.

"Good afternoon, my name is Miles Johnson, I'm here for the interview." They shook his hand in formality as they inspected the human before them. To them, he looked a little plain, coming in with neat white shirt and tie, and plain pants with normal brown hair, carrying in his arms an old worn-out briefcase. Despite this, he seemed not only happy but excited to come here, the shorter monster noticing his eyes looked all around the shop as he bounded to them, spying some of their knickknacks on display as he seemed almost as interested in this place as they were. Yet to them, most importantly of all that stuck out was that he seemed neither shocked nor disturbed with the fact they owners were monsters, something they believed for sure would turn some heads away, yet he greeted the two with a smile like any other person.

"Good day, like, my name is Bratty." The alligator looking female greeted him first, her scaly hand eagerly giving into his handshake before his hand changed to greet the second female here.

"And, like, my name's Catty." The purple cat-looking monster greeted him warmly, unlike her friend's taller but lithe from she was more chubby and short, with a little wisp of blue on her otherwise normal black hair. However, Miles noticed both seemed to share the exact same accent, almost like twins, if not sisters to some degree.

With the formalities out of the way they led him inside, Bratty insisting her partner gives the interview while she watches shop, having Catty lead the human to the backroom as they began their interview.

"So, like, what makes you want to work for our little shop?" The monster starting her questions as they both sat down on opposite sides of a table, looking over the CV he gave her with pique interest.

"Well, I like to eat so money is a major motivation." He joked, laughing out as Catty, despite meaning to hold some professionalism snorted loud in a rather unladylike fashion, taken aback by his casual ways, as she giggled a bit from still thinking of his jovial comment.

"But if you mean why I want to specifically work here then, well I'm actually a kind of tinkerer of sorts myself. I like to dabble in all manner of things in my home workshop, making whatever comes to my mind if I have the resources for it, so when I saw your ad I got excited to learn I could put my skills into a job."

"I could tell, like, your overview shows you got high marks in woodworkin' in school and stuff. And your hobbies list shows you spend wicked amounts of time workin' at home, mostly makin' all sorts of stuff. But I need to, like, totally ask: what can you brin' to our store that would make us want to hire you?"

"Well, to list off my _better _qualities: I have a strong passion for working with metals, I am inventive, and most importantly I have prior experience with making things from second-hand items - I have even brought some in to show you my work." Miles paused as he reached down and pulled up his old briefcase, opening it up and pulling out something for the female to examine. Even she had difficulty of what to say when she was handed the little object: It looked like a dragonfly in design, but it's body was made from all sorts; Body of twisted wire, legs of old electrical wire, wings of copper pipe and engraved, eyes from old marbles. It looked like a perfect recreating of the original thing, even when made from old bits and bobs. She doubted either of the two monsters could have thought of coming up with something like, nor even had the skill to make it with such ease.

"I also brought along some of my other works if that's not satisfactory enough." Before Catty could even state she found the dragonfly amazing in of itself Miles had already placed the open briefcase onto the table and whipped around so the joint-owner could see the content inside; and they did not disappoint: Necklaces, bracelets, medallions and rings were on full display, made from the ground up by scavenge materials, her experienced eyes could tell they were handmade from discarded metals. If she had to be honest with herself, she would find herself actually wanting to buy and wear these jewelry for herself if she was the customer in that position. In fact, she lightly wondered just how lucky the two were to not only find such a person short notice but also someone who already looked to hold the talent that were desperately craving.

"How...how are you so good at this?" She blurted in disbelief, Miles not catching onto how in awe she was as he answered back without a blink.

"My grandpa used to teach me all this when I was younger; engraving, shearing, sand-casting, he taught me all these techniques by hand, with old tools as well. Even when he passed on I never lost my love for working with my hands."

"Oh, he's dead." Catty spoke in shock as Miles slowly nodded to her. "Total bummer, I would have, like, totally loved to have met him." Miles gave a small smile to her at that. "I'm sure he would have loved to come here as well. There's definitely a lot of neat things here he would have enjoyed staring at me, me too, I especially love that antique revolver you have in your window, really like that use of tubing for the cylinder."

"You like that, I like, made that one all by myself. Molded it after an old gun we found in the trash once. I'm glad someone tots enjoys it, I spent a lot of time workin' on it."

"And It shows; it's very well made, I'm honestly not sure why you need a new hand, I think you've got the talent you two need already." Catty stifled a laugh, trying to hide her blush from the compliment she had received. She knew she was good, but...did he really believe she had that much talent herself? Maybe…

After a few quick exchanges regarding the more technical aspects of the job; his salary and scheduling among others, Catty asked if she could part with him for a moment to let her business partner have a word in, bringing his creations to show her and departing for the next room while Miles sat and wait in silence.

Behind the closed door, the male could not hear much of the other side, nor see the two monsters as one showed the other his examples of work. And most importantly, not watch the two be effusive over his briefcase of work with wild glee as neither could believe what they were seeing, gushing over the small but well-crafted items all made by him.

"Catty, he's, like, TOTALLY just who we need!" The scaly speaker spoke as she raved over the jewelry.

"Yeah, like, do you see this dragonfly?!" She offered the insectoid work for her to look at as the offer did indeed marvel at the piece.

"Major Gnarly!" Both said in unison with a nod as they quietly calmed themselves for just a moment, exhale to bring back their composure.

"But, like how do we know he's a good fit for us? You're the one that interviewed him, do you think he'd be able to, like, totally fit in here?"

"He is totally into this place, I could tell. Seriously, and he's wicked sweet to boot. I think he may be the perfect one for us." Bratty leveled an eyebrow but nonetheless agreed with the same enthusiasm as her as they tittered in excitement, neither able to chain their excitement down as they agreed on the same thing.

"Omigod, this is _so_ happenin'. I'm, like, so super excited for this, I cannot believe us gals'll have our first employee, and he's seems so good for us-hee hee hee, I cannot wait to tell him he's so hired." The cat monster giggled in place, clapping her hands rapidly as she almost danced from her furor, hopping so hard Bratty was sure the ground was starting to shake.

"Catty, Catty, CATTY." She near shouted as she held her palms on her friend cheeks. "Breathe in." The cat took in a deep breathe on her command, holding it in as she cheeks poked out like a chipmunk. "Remember: we are the professionals here. We have to look and act the part of them, like so calm down and deliver the good news before you pass out." She nodded in understanding.

"...And don't forget to breathe out." They alligator deadpanned as her friend finally exhaled the big breath so much she almost vomited it out. "Remember; calm and professional. Calm and-"

"Calm and professional; got it." She smoothed herself down, forcing herself to not look so peppy in front of their new soon-to-be-employee. Closing her eyes, she straightened herself out, leaving her cheerful facade behind a stoic mask before nodding, taking the briefcase with her as she hurried back to the human.

Opening the door, she saw he still had that small smile on his face, looking rather pleased with himself despite knowing nothing about what transpired behind the door. Overconfidence, or just purely optimistic, it mattered not to the monster as she placed the briefcase back on the desk before sitting down and holding the papers like a secretary would do, or something.

"So, Miles, I, like, had discussed this with my business partner, and we both totally agree you'd be a great fit for our store." His face practically beamed upon hearing that, Catty almost having to suppress her urge to say he looks so cute doing that. "We do need to ask, how quickly can you start work here?"

"Well..as soon as possible really. I don't have a tight schedule, so I'm willing to to work within the hour, if you want me to. I don't mind starting today, even if it's just a payless training session."

Catty took a little note of that, agreeing to his idea without him actually asking for it. It sounded like a fair idea, he did need to learn the ropes, as his resume didn't list any previous work experience under his belt. Despite his eagerness, and in fact her own, to work here she had to remember she needed to act like a boss would as she would be that if he did begin to start here.

"Well then, Mr Johnson, we'd both be so glad to have a man like you on board." She leaned over her seat to greet him in a silent handshake, he gladly took in stride as neither could help but smile. "Now, if you'll, like, follow me..."

As she agreed to herself upon, Catty gave the human a quick tour around the place, and after a brief talk with her business partner, they agreed to have him perform a test for them, not so much a final exam as it is a showcase of his abilities, as she showed him the to the back of their store, the workshop for their whole operation - and the moment she did, the monster was sure the human face actually began to glow by how much his face lit up upon seeing the place. It wasn't as if she held the room in high regard - with how dusty and cluttered it was with chippings of metal, wood and leather, dirty, rusting tools that were thankfully made to last, and nothing much in the way of fancy expensive equipment, but it at least did its job. Yet, the human was in awe of this place all the same, looking perfectly comfortable with standing in the middle and admiring the table of messy tools and pieces, looking around like a kid in a toy store, only being brought out of his daze as the employer handed him both an apron and safety goggles from him as she put on the same.

"Now, we want to like, totally see you in practice, so if you'd please, can you show us some of your work in person. Now, it totally does not need to be anythin' fancy or such, just somethin' small for us to see your talents in person. You can use anythin' in the room if it'll totally help you." Miles nodded with enthusiasm before taking a turn around him, examining all the materials in the room like a chef looking for the right ingredients.

"So I can use any tools as well?" He asked as he looked around at some of the old bits and pieces lying around, holding up an old copper pipe while looking at all the tools placed anywhere in this workshop, from simple hammers to fully-electrical appliances. "Like, be our guest, Miles, use whatever rocks your mind. Let your imagination be let loose and surprise the world with your creations, give us somethin' we'd might totally want to have here." Miles gave a short laugh, though purely due to how her words resonated with himself, feeling a little energised now as his fingers twitched, shoulders untensed and the human rolled up the sleeves in way that catty immediately knew was of someone who was perfectly ready to begin making his new creation.

But she never spoke to him as she watched from a safe distance, keeping back and observing in awe at seeing him skillfully, a word she'd use to describe Miles as he wasted no time in clasping that same copper pipe he was holding into a vise, taking the old dirty pen left to the side and deftly sliding the tip along the metal in a straight line, using a long sheet of old iron to act as a ruler before picking up a nearby dremel and turning it on.

Catty always new to be careful with such equipment, always making sure to take precautions when handling any dangerous tools with the utmost respect and care not just for the tools but herself. As such, she always was a little worried whenever handling anything that could cause major damage if mishandled, but to her that felt normal, as if she should always be a little worried, her mind using this to remind her to make sure she was careful.

But the human before her acted differently. To her, he looked right at home handling the dremel like it was a part of him. Not to say he wasn't careful, more was completely confident in his abilities as he used the machine perfectly, Catty staring in amazement as he in no time at all cut straight through the pipe in a single swoop with the cut-off disc.

Not finished just there, he then placed down the dremel only to take up another tool; a blowtorch, where he silently precedes to press the flame onto the copper until it glowed orange; the curious Catty watched from behind listening to the flame heat up the metal as Miles acted like she wasn't even there, not that she minded, as she just as much as he was in being engrossed by his labor, as he took hold of the two-handed old ashened pliers leaning against the table and grabbed the pipe before quenching in a bucket of water.

As deftly as Miles was working without obstruction this didn't denote Catty's own experience, nor what she knew on the subject of crafting as seeing him drown the copper in the water bucket she instantly knew what he was doing: softening up the metal.

He kept the plate underwater for just a moment before he pulled it back out, holding it with one hand before taking another pliers and gripped the cut pipe firmly before forcing it to open. When fully spread, she watched him switch to a rawhide mallet and began to bash in the copper with heavy, yet precise hits, molding the copper into whatever shape he saw fit.

Then he finished, almost suddenly as he pulled up the goggles from his face and presented it to his employer; a fine copper plate, rough, but flattened down. "How this? I recycled the old copper pipe into a stretch of plate, with this we can use it to make whatever you may need; engravings, medallions, cuffs, even turn into a bowl for decoration. I wasn't quite sure what you would have wanted me to make, and neither did I in all honesty, but when I thought of that you guys repurposing old junk I figured I might make something that could help you down the line."

Catty began to nod in understanding, a small smile on her slowly began to grow until it touched her cheeks as she felt an overwhelming joy at the thought of having a human such as him on their team. She couldn't hold herself back, and with cheer and excitement immediately grabbed Miles' hand suddenly and began to shake it thoroughly Miles felt his hand tremble from the onslaught before she stopped just as suddenly as she started, not giving him time to relax before she shouted aloud.

"Miles, we like, so happy to have you on our team!"

Miles could only laugh at this, feeling some overwhelming joy himself at finally having an excuse to not only be around others, but also a reason to use his skills for something other than mindless creating.

* * *

"And VIOLA!" Miles exclaimed excitedly as he presented his newest work to his two employers, holding it up high for them to see as his peers looked on with eager interest. Both interested in what his first work of the shift will be since properly starting work today.

Turning up on time as requested, both the monsters felt joy to see him come both in good spirits, and in old, dirty clothing coated in dust, paint, and holes, both knowing full well that such a natural design could only come with years and age and use. From his own request, he asked if he could bring along a box filled with some of his grandpa's old tools, and both agreed quite positively to this notion, Catty seemingly much more so than her reptile counterpart, and their stood in awe at what he presented them, their jaw's quite literally hanging open at the sight of all the tiny tools inside: gravers and files, small hammers to a few tweezers, Catty and Bratty saw the whole thing as just plain amazing. The most notable tool of the bunch was a small anvil Miles explained his granddad had made from a section of a railroad track, which he used when dealing with jewelry. Catty saw the whole thing as just too cute in her eyes, silently feeling melancholy on knowing she could never have gotten to meet the man who Miles gave strong praise to.

At the very least, she liked to listen to him as he talked, working away at his project nearby while Bratty monetarily held down the fort, holding herself back and finding a relaxing atmosphere as he talked non stop about his past projects.

"Oh sorry, am I talking too much?" He asked suddenly, almost feeling a little embarrassed for his compulsive speaking, but a shocked Catty quickly responded with "No no, please, I like it when you talk. You stuff you made sounds so rad." Miles smiled at her, going back to his work as he continued to talk of old times, Catty feeling calm and watching him go.

When he was finished Catty had to call her friend back in here for her to see his latest work, not just for today but the first item he has officially made for the store: A neat little long-stem pipe. Carved out from ash wood and fitted with an engraved brass accent around the bowl, it was finished with a deep ebony polished and now stood proud for them too see.

"So radical!" Both exclaimed in unison at seeing the tobacco smoking piece in front of them, Miles laughing in embarrassment as they gawked over the thing.

"Oh come on, you're just flattering me, it's nothing special-"

"Nothin' special!" Bratty repeated, acting as if offended by his words. "This is too special- it's like, _so_ the coolest thing I have ever seen. And you made this yourself-oh-" She turned to her feline partner, "- we should totally put this in our window."

"Yah, for sure, that sounds like, such a cool idea!" Catty returned, both looking to be running on high as the human in the group blushed a little from the praise for his self-proclaimed simple project.

"Where did you get the materials for this? I didn't know we, like, had this wood here." Bratty asked him, Catty nodding along as she too was curious about him.

"That? Nowhere important, I just bought it from a tipped tree near my house. Why? Do you two want me to get some for the shop?"

"That would majorly be a big help for us. If you could, you know, can." Bratty asked sincerely.

"Us gals just get our materials only from the junkyard or dumpster divin', or whatever we can find layin' around." Catty chimed in, explaining it all for the human who was suddenly stuck with a little confusion, mulling it over for a second before asking:

"What...is that all, don't you guys look around thrift shops or something? I'm sure you can find things to repurpose dirt cheap in them." Miles watched as both their faces fell, Catty even sighing as even their posture weakened after he asked the two. But before he could even ask, Bratty allowed herself to explain-

"Were like...totally cautious of goin' out in public to humans."

"-And we don't know around this place very well." Catty managed to pipe up. "So we do not know, like where the best place to search would be. "

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." Miles gave them a toothy grin. "I've lived in this city for most of my life, so I know all the best places to look for materials. From old buildings where we can find copper pipe and wire to all the thrift stores in town. If you want we can go down together and pick out some of the stuff to bring back here."

Instantly upon hearing those words both of the females faces lit up, stars twinkling in their wide eyes as Miles could definitely hear them gasp in shock. "Really!" Both asked aloud as they held their hands to their cheeks, the human nodding sharply to them as he received a high-pitched thrill of excitement from the two as they bounced on the spot, the male could only shake his head from seeing the two act with such enthusiasm. It began to remind him...rather a little about himself from years ago...

A bell rang out, the chime knocking the two female's out from their bounding session as both knew the signal for a customer walking in. Within a small span of seconds Bratty came to with a small conclusion, a little light bulb lighting up above her head when she figured out how much more eager her business partner had been acting with him since she first interviewed him. "Like, then Miles why don't you take Catty down to a thrift store today then? We are in total need for wicked amounts of new materials, so you would be majorly helpful to us if you'd do that." Even Catty looked at her in surprise, but Bratty just urged her on with a nod before retreating back to the shop front, not giving any time for either of them to have a word in and left the two alone.

An eerie silence seemed to fall on them, evaporated away only by the distance talking of Bratty with the customer as the two stared at one another for a moment too long.

"...So..." Miles broke the quietness, Catty confused as to what to say back. "Shall we begin then?" He offered her a smile, Catty nodding along as the two began their first step onward.

Catty had ventured out into the human world before, she does technically live their now, but that didn't mean she was able to march into the busy streets without a care in the world. She knew she got people staring at her from time to time, humans giving her the stink eye just for being allowed to exist in their city, so she normally found solace in being kept away from the crowds, finding comfort in just having her childhood friend by her side. Not that she despised humans, Miles a very good example of the opposite of this, despite only knowing him for a short while, rather she felt a little scared when getting so close to strangers. And though she wondered just how serious she was of wanting the actual destruction of humanity some time ago, she knew better than to hold malicious intent to any of them without reason. But, she couldn't help but feel some despondence over them for what they had done some years ago, and still act like the monsters are the evil ones here.

"Here, Catty want some Cherry Soda." Miles asked as he handed her a can from a nearby vending machine.

...At least, Miles being here made sure to keep her animosity in check. She knew not to think the worst, and Miles seemed to exemplify that for her, refusing not to answer the call to hit back at other humans even when she knew one had stopped to give her some dirty looks.

"What you looking at! You got something to say, huh?" Miles suddenly shouted, the monster noticing him shove his arms outward to the stranger as if throwing the air at him, actually standing between herself and the other human as Miles gave the human some mean looks. Whether or not Miles sudden outburst managed to scare him away was effective was left up in the air, but the stranger did keep on walking as he gave Miles a confused look back.

"That's what I thought!" Miles shouted to his back before returning back to the female, his face constantly changing from anger to a pure smile as he lead her forwards once again. "Don't let humans like that affect you. People like those are all bark and no bite." He gave some sage advice before shifting his head to silently ask her to continue on, Catty feeling her heart skip a beat at seeing Miles stand up for her, a little bit more cheery know.

_"My Hero."_ She inwardly thought with a little chuckle, knowing what just happened was a little silly but no-less she felt genuine gratitude towards him, making sure to stick right beside him even when feeling a little heat swell inside her.

When she first entered the thrift store she couldn't help but let out a little "Oooooo" as she looked around the place, feeling herself be a little lost as she looked at all the old junk; from little porcelain decorations to lines of dresses, some of which she saw as pretty enough for her to want...and a few that made her wish she was a few sizes smaller so they could fit her.

"Enjoying what the place has to offer?" Miles sudden question brought her out of some self-doubting funk as she looked across to her side to spot the human giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh..oh yes! I am, this place has so much keen stuff." She let our eyes wander around her, taking mental photographs at anything that caught her eye. "Like, I'm not even sure where to start gatherin' materials-oh what's that!" She announced as she bounded to something new, looking other an old, tiny Television, so small it could be carried in one hand.

"I think that TV is busted." Miles stated, noticing the heavily cracked screen but it no less didn't change the monster's behavior.

"I, like, know but I thought for somethin' so dirt cheap I could, like, take the screen and the insides out and put a pot in it for flowers." Catty returned, Miles nodding in return as he began to agree with her idea. "Yes yes, and we can take out the motherboard inside and use those...ooh, we can take out the chips inside and add them for some decoration."

"Exactly!" Catty shouted, holding her mouth a second later in embarrassment for speaking so loud, snickering a moment after as she cooled herself down. "There's so much we can buy and turn to new here. Like, how much more can we recycle for our store."

"Well, that just depends on what you can think of, for example; that can you're drinking, once finished we can melt it down with other aluminium cans and cast them into solid blocks." Catty took a turn at her finished drink before nodding vehemently to him, liking more and more of his ideas. "I think we've got a total amount to look through here."

"May take a while." Miles added.

"You totally sound like that's a mean thin'." Catty responded before the two went forward and brought any and all useful junk they could acquire, shifting through all the items for sale to their hearts content.

Though Miles had thought to ask if she would like him to go to another thrift shop after they had finished, considering when they left the shop with all their hands wrapped around bags of junk he thought best not to overload them both, instead the two chatted along the way back, both of them excited and interested in pondering over what they could make with all this stuff, what could be repurposed, reused or recycled into whatever their store could sell.

But the first thing they had decided to work on was a duo project with an old leather letter bag and leather purse, while both a little aged, were selling for cheap, so they had time to agree on what they could do when coming all the way back, being caught in deep conversation as they talked throughout the long trek back.

By the time they had returned Bratty welcomed them back with open arms, letting her see all the new stuff they had collected before they made their way to the back, putting it all in storage save for two specific items as neither felt ready to rest just yet, both too excited to sit themselves down as they quickly got to work:

Catty started off by repairing the strap, sewing and glueing the worn strap back into place while Miles began making copper buckles from twisted wire, along with copper tips for the flaps. Catty helped him gather the copper parts as he began to sketch out an idea for the engraving, settling on a knotwork cross for the front, with Catty handing him a rather noteworthy piece of copper plate before she began to rummage through the small pot of buttons for the purse.

Not to be outdone Miles added copper accents of his own onto the purse, Catty leaving the charge onto him as she knew he was far more skilled with copper than she ever was, helping out with anything along the way while continued to add the finish touchings to the purse.

Bratty jumped for joy when she saw what the two had ended up making, both feeling quite proud for what they had ended up making as they put it out on display, settling it on a counter as the human and monster pair both stood back to admire their new creations; a perfectly refurbished letter bag, sitting golden as the light shone off it's copper add-ons while the leather purse stood below it, glass beads fitted in to make the whole thing 'pop', in the feline female's words.

"It looks so radical!" Batty announced pridefully. "I'm like, so impressed with what us guys crafted."

"Yeah, they really do look cool. They look like a perfect match." Miles added on, standing right by Catty's side as they both admired their latest work. Behind, them Bratty stood silent, while no less impressed and amazed with what they two had come up with together, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the two stood side-by-side in front of her.

"Yeah, they really do go well together, don't they..."

* * *

Within mere days Miles had settled into his new work life like he had been here from the start, both monster's thankful for the new talent he has brought with him as he had not only shown the two new products and techniques he had under his belt but even taught them new lessons from his own experience; how to engrave and put in enamel powder to make pendants, all the way up to him showing how to turn old tools into new; with the shop lacking in the more modern tool technology, Miles demonstrated how to modify chisels, old crowbars and even circular saws and turn them into brand spanking new equipment for them. Catty and Bratty were in awe as he made tools like a hammer head from an old, rusted crowbar, as if he had done this his whole life, and adding to the fact that he was able to make new tools for pennies completely floored them, they both felt so grateful for all he had done for them.

Yet...A lingering thought couldn't escape Catty's mind. A little reflection over Miles over the past several days he has had to settle in. He always worked so hard, so meticulously when here, always find new ways to help out. Even now, as he worked out back in the garden making a needed sturdy workbench from scrap plywood, he was in his element, yet working hard or not she did wonder some things about him.

"Miles?" She finally worked up the courage to ask him, standing by the backdoor and fidgeting in place as the human that had just been called stopped his cutting and turned to the monster, greeting her with a cheery "Hey Catty, what's up?"

Steeling her will, Catty slowly trudged forward to him, all the while the human being ignorant to her shyness as the feline took in a deep breath, refusing to leave him with a half-question, knowing he deserved better. "I… just wanted to ask you...how are you so okay working for us monsters? You know, like, with the relations between the humans monsters still majorly rocky, and all?" The cat monster still kept up with the latest news, especially among the monsters as, despite all that had been done for them, all the many monsters given special freedom, the relationships between humans and monsters were only at the first hurdle. Tensions still felt high, like a weight was forever hanging on their shoulders, and no matter what very little can be given when it comes to feeling perfectly safe and secure in a human's land.

"Honestly; I barely even mind it." Catty blinked at his relaxed statement. "If anything, I find it quite interesting to work for monsters. Something to set me apart from most people.

Besides, do not worry too much if other humans don't warm up to you guys. Different species or not, humans can hate other humans simply from who or where they were born from, so human hating monsters sound almost like a given at this point." His words cracked a smile on the nervous female's face, the weight on her shoulders felt lifted, if at least just chipped off in some places, as the monster slowly in understanding and cheer nodded to his words.

"It's a good thing then I don't really have other humans in my life. Means I never have to fear having to be friends with those that hate monsters in the first place." That...stopped her head bobbing short as the monster had to repeat those words in her head, blinking curtly as her mind unraveled the meaning in his words. Her smile slowly faded, not that he could see as he was already back at his work with the wood, and Catty felt a new weight being dropped onto her as she looked at the human's back.

"When did he die?" Miles stopped his work as he swiveled his head to see her. "Your grandpop, that is?" Miles just looked at her for a pregnant silence too long, visually looking depressed at her question as let a sigh escape his mouth before replying. "About three years ago. He was the only one I lived with, so it means I own the house now. At least...It means his tools all belong to me now, so they will never go unused." He smiled, but Catty did not smile back as she could see straight for the humoring mask he wore, his expression still looked down through his glowing eyes, and even that faux smile he wore seemed to fade. "Why?"

"Just curious, that's all...thank you." She left it at that, nodding before closing the door behind her as she left, the monster letting a sad sigh escape her as turned away...to be met with a very serious looking Bratty standing in her way, arms folded as she looked down her friend with a curious glance.

"You look down, girl. Everything good?" After a second, Catty shook her head slowly at her question, looking up to her friend with a fallen face. "Wanna talk about it..."

"Bratty, he's like, majorly sad." Catty began to explain as they both stood behind the front counter, Bratty leading them both away from where Miles was nearby as she could somewhat guess her problems involved him. "He tries to hide it, but you can totally tell. He told me he lives alone after his grandpa passed on just a few years ago. You can't lose someone you're that close to, and like, just...'get over it'. It seems like he's still broken up about it." Bratty nodded sadly, completely agreeing with what her friend was summarising. "Not only that...I think he's really lonely. I don't think...he has any humans he cares for now."

"He needs some real friends in his life." Bratty said slowly, letting Catty's words mull over her. "And I think: we're just the monsters to help him."

"For real?" Catty received a nod from her friend, the feline staring up at her as a smile slowly grew back on her pudgy cheeks. "I'd like that. I want to be his friend - and not just because he's like, a human, or anythin', but I think he's a really rad guy. He's really smart and creative...I don't like the idea he's all alone." She snorted as a tiny bubble of thought appeared in her mind. "We aren't open Sunday's. Won't don't we, like, ask him if he wants to hang out?"

The alligator monster chuckled as she likened the idea, yet before she could add any thoughts of her own to the idea the feline female already began to jog away, bounding to the outside door in a leap as she almost slammed it open, leaning outside and taking in a deep breathe before she yelled:

"Miles!" The human in question almost jumped as she spun around to see the monster tilting out the backdoor. "Do you like, totally wanna hang out with us on Sunday?"

Miles sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds before replying in a lightly shaky tone; "You want..._me_ to hang out with you guys? Out of work?"

"Totally, I mean, if you totally want to. It doesn't have to be like, a work thin', it can just be us lot havin' some fun." Her exclamation fast and cheery, a stark contrast to Miles more wary demeanor. "Well...to where?"

Catty eyes widened as his question took her a little off guard. "Well er..." She stammered as she thought quickly. "_We_, were hopin', like, you'd take us a little around the town. Yes, you've been livin' here like, wicked longer than we have, so, like, why don't you show us the sights, or somethin'? You don't have to, but it would be a major help to us."

"...S...Sure. I'd love to." Miles said in response, not only making Catty happy with knowing he won't be lonely for long, but also, as Catty spied him, she was sure a tiny smile had appeared over his lovely face.

* * *

Sunday came soon, and for the first time since he started the pair got to see him come in some regular plain clothes; blue plaid jacket and black slacks that suited him much better than those dirty clothes... at least when not at work.

They greeted him with a smile, they two wearing their own casual clothes, and quickly began to walk behind him as he spoke of the city. They listened, hearing him speak highly of the place, quiping in with questions of their own as he lead them around, keeping close Catty especially as Bratty knew she needed to get our more, being the more wary of the two.

The moment they had him speak of a nearby diner he used to frequent regular with his old granddad both knew immediately they needed to have him take them inside, in the course that they hadn't had the opportunity to eat out, and Miles agreed it was a great to eat lunch at.

It wasn't a particularly big or extravagant place, then again, neither cared for any of that fancy-pants hoity-toity stuff anyway, instead they preferred the look of the diner; clean, shiny and mixed with a white, red and blue, aesthetic both monsters gave off a "Wooh!" in awe of the sight before them, and again when they entered inside, loving the retro aesthetic this place had going on, too immersed with the building to see the owner give them a wary look, but a little wave from Miles seemed to have been enough to set him at ease as they took their seats and ordered the meal; Hamburger for Catty, Vegetable Soup for Bratty and Miles ordered himself a Chicken Burger along with sodas for all as they relaxed in their booth.

"This is such a lovely place, Miles." Bratty spoke up first, melting into the plush seats. "I'm glad you took us here."

"Yay, this is place is wicked beyond wicked." Catty's gave him an enthusiastic statement, so loud her reptile friend had to titter with how jumpy she looked.

"I'm happy you ladies like it, I have a lot of fond memories here. The place is warm, the food is so tasty, but you wanna know what I think is the best thing about this place." He got off from his seat, striding away from the two and towards an old yet well-kept jukebox, shining bright as it sat by a wall, with the monsters sitting there in wonder as he fumbled about with the machine seconds before a guitar and drum riff began to play, both a little surprised by the sudden music as Miles took back his seat.

"Proud Mary." He stated matter-of-factly as the two nodded to him.

"So, Miles..." Catty began, a little nervous, but otherwise pushed. "You, like, you said you lived with your grandpop; what kind of man was he like? I'm like, dyin' to know what he did for a livin'."

"Oh, my old man was a grand fellow, always so kind and cheerful. I swear he knew pretty much all there was to know about crafting." Miles answered, smiling as he thought about the old codger. "Really, where did he pick it all up from?" Bratty then asked him, curious herself.

"Used to work at Smith & Wesson, he was a professional machinist by trade, but he liked to focus on engraving when gotten the chance. I tell you, you would not have found a better engraver anywhere else in this country. He had the skills of a master, everything, and I mean _everything _that man put his hands to will turn out as perfection. You can call my stuff great, but it pales in comparison to anything he could have made using the same materials."

"Oh wow." Catty blew as he wondered just what he must have been like, just how skilled he must be if Miles of all people called his work poor in contrast. "He must have been a really chill dude."

"He was..." Miles lowered, barely registering the three sodas being placed on the table by the waitress before she walked off. "He was...the greatest man I ever knew. So soft-hearted and patient, I don't think he had a mean bone in his body..."

"So...You never talk about your parents, are they…if you don't mind me asking..."

"Had a bad falling out. Long time ago." He answered curtly, leaving that reply as short as it was before taking a long drink of his glass.

"Sorry." The feline mumbled out. "I shouldn't have like, bought somethin' like that up."

"It's fine." Miles waved her off as he dropped the drink back on it's coaster. "Not your fault for not knowing. I don't care about it anymore. They are not who I look up to, nor are they the ones I would have liked to know are proud of my accomplishments..." He looked down, and both female's felt they needed to hold back their sniffles as they understood the emotions he was going through.

"Miles no. Your Grandpa would, like, be **so** totally proud of you." Bratty says sincerely.

"Yeah. Wherever he is, I know he's proud of you, and always will be." Catty added, meaning every word she spoke as he waited calmly for him, hearing him peep out a tiny "Really?" in soft response.

"I mean it, Miles." A hand from the feline reached out and touched over to his, laying it softly over his to comfort him as his eyes began to water lightly. "Thanks to you, we have the biggest help our store could have, like ever received, our business is starting to slowly pick up thanks to your creations, heck, we had three big sales happen over the weekend, all some of your works. You really are tots amazing, Miles, and your grandpa would have been like, so happy to see what you have made."

The tears started to fall, but the human still smiled nonetheless as he wiped at his cheeks with sleeve, with only his one free hand, the other still laid under Catty's own as he made no attempt to move it away, with the monster making no attempt to break free as the two smiled warmly to one another, both happy, both feeling comfort...

"Here's you food!" The sudden announcement from the waitress brought all three out their stumper as the heavy tension suddenly vanished, the call knocked them back into reality and allowing both human and feline monster to realize their hands were still touching rather deeply. Immediately both pulled away, retreating their hands away as the two accidental hand-holders only looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Bratty saw it all happen, say the awkward faces they were pulling, and noticed the small blushes both were wearing on their cheeks as they looked away. The alligator raised one eyebrow at the two, a faint grin grew on her lip as she sensed something interesting going on, yet remained silent about what her female intuition had picked up on.

At least, she won't say much of it for now…

* * *

As the next few days went on the three got stuck into work big time, finding their concentration has grown considerably with what they desired to work with and what they worked on, continuing on tirelessly as the itch to create and make just could not be scratched away. In short, anything new they had made only spurs them on to the next, from a shadeless brass lamp they salvaged and turned around by adding on a stained glass shade thanks to Catty, to walking sticks Bratty had carved out with Miles adding on copper ferrules and rubber pads.

Yet the materials had to come from somewhere, not all their work can be done indoors, and some things needed to have them leave the shop and get outside to collect new materials, as among those spots was the junkyard, filled all over with scrap metal from old rusted cars. A garbage junk to some, but to the knowing three it was akin to a goldmine for recyclable goods, especially for the monster Bratty, who had a knack for turning the flat steel into windchimes and hinges.

Mind them it was never easy work trying to take pieces, these cars were meant to last, and taking off bits and pieces Bratty wanted was never so quick, as it took all she had to clip off chunks of the car's body using what inferior tools the store could afford to buy.

So it was a major surprise that Miles had come into the junkyard carrying, or maybe more like dragging something huge, heavy and dark in his arms. While to the monster it first looked like a pair of large metal shears, she had to stop her own actions and gawp at seeing Miles clamp down onto the side of an old pickup truck. The beast of shears he lugged to the site were so mighty in size and strength the human had to bring along a stump just to chain the animal in place, the large thick blades looking more like giant pincers than simple cutting tools, ripping through the cars body like it was easy prey.

She stood in awe at the thing, mouth agape as she witnessed Miles tear through the truck with ease, crushing and slashing through the metal without the only set back being Miles' arms were shaking as he had to use his strong force to cut through the body, the car refusing to give in an inch as Miles pushed on.

"Need a hand?" She called as Miles looked her way, causing the monster to stifle a giggle at seeing Miles' puffed out face, cheeks flushed as even he looked to be having just a little trouble with the tool. She walked up the tool as Miles let out a sigh of exhaustion, Bratty whistling at seeing such an old yet powerful device in Miles own possession.

"Gorgeous thin'." Bratty whispered as her hand nearly touched the thing. "Was this another tool that, like belonged to your grandfather?"

"It was." He replied as he laid his weight onto the shears. "Older than I am, actually. Most of grandfather's tools are well past decades old, but my old man always made sure they are kept in top condition." Bratty nodded, taking a look over to the truck and seeing the damage that has been inflicted upon the dead vehicle. "Are they all this heavy?" Bratty question with a chuckle.

"Least I can move this one." He patted the shears as he gave it some compliment. "Back in my garage I've got some tool I can in no way lift myself; A drill press, lathe, plumbers vise, all very old, meaning even though they've been kept condition, they are far heavier than their modern counterparts, so ain't no way am I gonna try and move them from their spot." Bratty gave a "humm" in understanding, rolling her shoulders as she felt herself laze about in the scrapheap.

"Shame you can't just like, pop in and brin' them into work. They sound majorly useful." She rested her arms on his metal shears, looking away and not seeing the human furrow his bros in deep thought, a passing sentence by his boss gave way to an idea. "Well, if you could; would you like to have them?" Bratty gave a confused "What?" in response to his sudden question.

"I'm asking if you guys would like to borrow them. We could hire a truck to collect them from my house and have it drop them off. I'm sure if we three pitched in we could move them to the workshop, install them in the back."

Bratty...did not know what to say back at him so soon. She felt rather touched by this, but though she really would have liked to have some of Miles' grandfather old tools in the shop, knowing Catty would love it as well, but despite the boon it would provide the store she also couldn't leave out the subject matter she knew could be touchy for him.

"But...aren't they your grandpa's stuff? Don't get me wrong, like, that sounds a radical idea, but aren't they precious to you, bein' they probably hold old memories of him?" Miles shook his head, yet his negative statement was carried with a small smile he wore.

"I think...I think my grandad would have wanted me to let you have them. He wanted the tools to be used, as often as possible, so if anything he would have blasted at me for not using that much. If the shop has them, then they would have a real purpose, and not just me using one a week to make something small and useless. Besides, don't think of it as taking them, you're just...borrowing them for the time being."

She beam back. "I'll call Catty. See what she thinks." Bratty pulled out her phone, quickly typing onto the device before holding it up to her ear. "Hey girl, say, Miles, like totally suggested he brin' in some heavy-duty tools for us to, like, have at the store. You like, totally in on it?"

A silent second had passed, Catty hearing little on her end, only for the single pause to end with a high-pitched "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Come screaming at the phone, the unfortunate female had to stretch out her arm as far away from her head as she could as she could still hear a ringing echoing in her ear.

"I think she's interested." She flatlined as the female on the other still continued her screeching, cringing as the feline continued to scream through the handheld.

A small click, then light began to seep through and penetrate the darkness as Miles opened up the garage door, behind him the two monsters stood and waited with baited breath to see what was inside.

Miles home was rather unassuming, very little of note about it, plain white walls of a detached house, lawn moderately kept but no attempt to add in some pretty flowers for colour, for the look, it looked as basic as a home could look. At least, for the outside.

As for when the two monsters got a good look into his garage both felt their breaths get caught in their throats at seeing what's inside. Within the garage span all different kinds of tools and equipment. Yes the drill press, lathe and vise were in full view for them to see, along with other miscellaneous utensils, but beside that were all kinds of handmade pieces of decor that littered the place, copper, brass and bronze, carved out sculptures, all perfectly cut, sewn together and made. No doubt, the two could feel these were the remnants of the old master's skill..

Yet, of all the tools and trade that were gathered all around the room the biggest and most striking of goods within the garage was not any handmade creation nor any ancient but effective apparatus but the shining vehicle situated smack dab in the middle. Sleek and polished, the two blink in shock at the car: Glowing with an ethereal orange matched purely by its long black stripe, it is a 1970 Mustang Mach 1, sitting tall and proud for them to see in all its glory.

"It's my grandad's old car." Miles stated plainly. "One of his prized possessions. We need to be careful not to scratch it when we move, I wouldn't want his hard work keeping the vehicle in top shape go to waste."

"I can see why?" Catty awed as she leaned into the car's hood scoop, seeing a blurred reflection of herself on the cats body. "This looks like top notch stuff! Shame you must, like leave it here for only the dust to use."

"Oh naw, as much as I try to make sure it's kept clean, it's still my car, and I'd wager my grandfather would not like it just being kept inside all the time. It is my only car, so I'll use it when I have to. Hey, if you want, I can drive you girls around town whenever you'd like." Both monsters turned to him in and beamed, Miles just waving their joy off, but Bratty was the first to settle of the two as a little bubble rose to her mind.

"Well, I thank you for the offer, but, like, I'm not much of a vehicle gal. But Catty here..." She nudged her friend in the side. "Might want to take you way up on the offer, though, seein' as she totally looks like she's getting intimate with the thin'." Catty pushed her friend away with a push, yelling out "Oh stop!" playfully while the alligator took a step back.

"But back on track..." Catty gave a glance to her female friend as she moved over to the drill press, who rolled her eyes back. "We need to move these tools, like into the truck. Come on, if we work together it would totally be a piece of cake."

"I'd be careful with them, Catty." Miles interjected. "The tools are very solid, it will take all three of us to lift them."

"Oh _pssh_." The monster waved him off as she tapped the body of the press. "They aren't that big. Just how heavy can they be?"

"Careful-careful." Miles hurriedly spoke out, feeling immense pressure in his arms as he held onto one side of the lathe. "One step at a time." All three felt their arms shake from the colossal weight they were holding off the floor, alongside him both Bratty and Catty were heaving out murmurs of anguish as they struggled to keep the large tool form dropping. Loading the three heavy equipment into the truck was one thing, and having to walk with it all the way into the back and placing them into the workshop was another, but having to do all that with the drill press and vise first, the three felt little reassurance when they had to move the final piece into the workshop.

"I feel like my arms will drop off!" Catty complained as they took their first steps inside with the workshop, Miles leading the front as even he felt the weight start to break him. "Slowly, slowly, turn it around." Bratty commanded, being at the back so she could be the eyes. "Slower, Catty, slower."

"I am going slower!" Catty screamed aloud as her arms wobbled, hands begging to let go. "I can't go any slower! If I went any slower, I'd like, be a snail!" They kept moving through the yells of annoyance, each step brought them closer to the wall, seconds felt like minutes as the weight felt to be dragging them down to the depths of hell.

"Aaaand down." The sentence was the climax for their relief as they dropped the lathe by the wall, and if synchronized before hand all three of them breathed out a sigh of relief, all leaning forward to catch their breath, putting their hands on their knees to keep themselves from bucking over - at least, Catty and Miles did, Bratty unfortunately could not as she rightfully keeled over, falling on her back and not carrying how dirty the floor was as all she could manage to do was state out matter-of-factly "I'm, like, SO totally dead!"

Miles and Catty laughed at her, somehow able to chuckle between their deep pants as they regained themselves, brushing themselves down when their arms no longer felt tense. "...Shall we get back to work then?" Miles, still a little exasperated, moved off and over to a bench, grabbing a hammer by the side as he pondered over what to make next with their newly caught steel. Catty stood their in shock rather, a little taken aback by how sudden he wants to work even after the tiring heavy lifting, as she herself felt a bit chide at going back to working right after. She** deserved **a break first.

Bratty however, saw something else she could do. "Say, Miles," She forced herself back onto her two legs, "would you say you're, like, really good with a hammer?" Miles looked back to her, a little confused by her question. "Well, I know how to use it and treat it well if that's what you're asking."

"I'm just askin' if you'd consider yourself, like very strong, is all? Strong enough for you to show Catty a thin' or two? I think she'd like to learn from you." She looked towards her business partner, who only looked back with a bewildered look, unsure of what the reptile one was getting on about. "Well, if she ever has any problems I would help her if I can." He turned back to the bench. "If she asked me _herself_."

Sneakily, Bratty saw the chance come as she waltzed right behind him, and before he could realize it she grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve, having it presented to the feline monster with "Catty, he like, must be REALLY good to have muscles like this! Just look at this arm!" The arm indeed have a bit of muscle about it, not overtly so, but it had some tone and definition about it. Not that Miles cared much about it being shown, rolling his eyes at Bratty's mischief. Mind him, having his pupils retreat back into his skull ensured he happened to not see the heated face of the female standing not too far away, her cheeks burning up as she fanned herself with her hand, feeling a little too hot under her collar.

* * *

The reptilian monster knew how well those two got along, not only casually but also at work, so she had no trouble letting those two work together on a project while she managed the front. She never minded it herself, she liked interacting with the customers, feeling an affinity when humans didn't mind her presence, and plus, she absolutely found it endearing seeing those two become so cozy when working as a pair.

And as she believed, those two really were hard at work in the back, acting like a creative machine when paired up as they were nearly finished on their latest creation: A Pen casing, made out of copper. With him here he not only could help her out with the lathe, as in Catty's words she felt it was "Rather grody.", but also suggested they make it as a set with a ballpoint pen, fountain pen and mechanical pencil, lined with soft felt. Together he believed it could up to 200 in price.

Yet as she worked on the felt inside, she couldn't help but look over Miles' way, seeing him hard at work. The masculine way he swayed as he worked, the sweat seeping down his brow as he looked so hot and stuffy in that uniform, wondering if it will make him take his shirt off and and expose his hopefully toned-

A tiny "Eep!" escaped her lips as she looked back down to her own work, swatting her head to remove any of those thoughts as she knew better than that. She should be concentrating back on her own job, back to the task at hand, but her mind counting to betray her as she still had those thoughts, thoughts of Miles, thoughts of him working hard and making something special, something creative, something...something that she believed was a waste of his talents.

"But...why here?" She said aloud as she froze her moment of creation, the question she spoke was heard by the human as she turned around to her with an observing look. "Why did you decide to work here, when we employ you for, like...so little?" She frowned. "For sure, you have the skill of a professional. Do you not, like, feel so underused havin' to work for us?"

Miles laughed, the female blinking at his response as he chuckled to her question. "Catty, if I wanted to work as a real jeweler, I would have already done so, or at least tried it. The thing is, I like working here, it's far more fun than being stuck in some expensive factory having to make the same thing over and over again, here I get to work on my varied items. And if you're worried about the money side of it, because I inherited my granddad's house and fortune, I don't need to worry about money as much as other folks, certainly not any time soon, so it all works out in the end." Catty smiled a little feeling relief at hearing him compliment this place.

"Besides some of the people the _real _jewelers work with are just _so_ snobby and stuck-up." He blew out a large raspberry to the female. "No thank you." Catty laughed out in a bellow, wheezing at his joke with pure honesty, feeling cheered up now, loving that Miles enjoys this place, the work, and the staff so much.

* * *

Though the three usually would work separately, or in pairs when they wanted, they had no problem with working as a trio when a special idea came to mind, certain projects were all three could come together and make something entirely amazing.

And this idea was accumulated to this day, when Bratty had come across on old doll in a store selling for only 3 dollars, sold so low as it was old and in disrepair, yet the reptilian female saw something in it, something that made her believe her use was not over yet.

When she presented it to the store, all three knew they had a job to do, knowing full well that they couldn't do it alone, and only by coming together could yet take this dirty, moth-eaten doll and turn it around into something quite amazing.

They wasted absolutely zero time in starting with their latest project: Bratty, the more artistic focused of the group began to sketch out ideas, she herself having a knack for coming up with the designs, while Catty got to work on the sewing, scraping together fabric while she removed the tattered old clothes from the doll. Miles on his side got to work on making the jewelry, putting an optivisor on as he began to make the copper necklace; cutting and melting, sewing and sketching, the workshop was alive with a flurry of ideas, only brought out of the conversation by the few calls of the door bell, but the activity never stopped in the show until the team was red in the face, hot, bothered, and worn out, but it didn't matter how long it took them until they were done, dusted and settled.

And finally, after who knows how long it took the three were finally able to relax, Bratty ending it with a final sweep of the eyes to clean them off before she took their masterpiece away, the monster holding it her hands like the finest china as she marched with it off, silently, the other two trailing behind like bodyguards as she made sure to find the perfect spot for it. Nearby, by the counter where it can be seen clearly, she opened the glass casket on top of a close-by shelf and placed it delicately inside, keeping it's legs steady to hold its weight as she closed the glass casket, the clicking echo out, telling to all it was closed before taking a step back, all three frozen with awe at this symbol of perfection stood before them.

Miles chuckled, Bratty nodded, but Catty, Catty leaned into it, seemingly the most transfixed by the doll in front of the trio. "It's just so...majorly beautiful." Indeed, to the three it was. When they finally settled on to giving it a vintage human set, with a loose poke bonnet, and puffy clothing made from lace and fluffy tulle, alongside the engraved necklace and small bronze crown, it did look like a piece of fine art. "So...incredible." Catty uttered again, this instance urging Miles to look at her, yet, when he did he did not see a glazed, open-mouth expression of happiness adorning that cute face of hers but instead a misty eyed, almost wishing look about her. She was smiling, but only just as Miles began to feel a seed of worry take pit inside him.

He quietly tapped on Bratty shoulder, out of sight from the still-staring other female as he pointed off to the counter.

"Is Catty alright?" He whispered in a hushed tone as Catty still gazed at the doll, Miles leaned on the counter-top as an aura of sorrow felt like it had been draped over the usually-peppy female. "She seems a bit...down, about something."

Bratty knew, she too leaned on the counter as she washed her eyes over the female before her. "She like, always wanted on. A doll, I mean. But she was too poor, growin' up. I thought she got over it, but like, It seems I was totally wrong." He nodded back, sighing as he hated the thought of seeing his friend in such a depressed state. If only there was something he could do that would make her smile.

Then suddenly, a light flickered above Miles head, the symbol of an idea had just appeared above his head as a sudden pause on his mind gave way to a plan for him to undertake.

"Ah, that light has like, kept flickin' on and off all day." Bratty lashed to the light bulb in the ceiling above the counter while Miles began to think and give schemes to his brain, bits and pieces began to form and take shape within him geared up head.

The library doesn't close for another hour after he finishes work, which will give him enough time to pick out some old century fashion books.

Oh, this is already starting to come together.

* * *

The pair didn't think too much on it when Miles said he would watch the shop for them while they went off for lunch together, they've been friends longer than he has, so why not let them have some 'girl time'.

Of course, neither of the two monsters knew why he exactly asked for that as he began to make preparations now that he was alone, wrapping up something special he managed to sneak in while they were away as his mind trailed over just how many hours he spent working on it. Thinking up the designs was the easy part when had big book to help him, and anything related to jewelry was a cinch for him, but the sewing of clothing...he knew how to sew, but he really only used his grandpa's old sewing machine for fixing his clothes, not for anything more articulate like this.

Yet he pressed on regardless, spending hours at home for the next few days secretly focusing heavily on getting everything just right even when it took him well past the hours of dusk, perfecting his newest creation without any other's knowledge. But even when he had finished, he still felt unsure it was done, something, somewhere could be changed for the better. But, as his grandpa had told him, the longer he frets over completed work, the worse damage he could do as a result.

So he forced himself to call it complete, believing in his granddad's old words of wisdom as he left to rest, knowing that the newest day will have his plan flourish.

The call of the front bell caught his attention, but this time it was not the ring of a customer but the statement of the two employers coming back into their shift. "Back already?" He stated cheerfully as he secretly patted something from behind the counter. "Shall I take my own then?" They waved him off, Miles quickly running out from the counter and to the breakroom before they noticed something special hidden away for them to find.

It was only after Miles had disappeared out the back did the more scaled of the two spot something odd laying off to the side. "Catty." She called her friend over as she placed the oddity onto the counter top for both to look at it. It was a suspicious-looking present, wrapped in loud bright paper with a neat bow shiny on top, looking quite out of place when compared to the deep brown shade of the wooden counter. "It's for you." Bratty announced as she read the little sign by the side. "Said it's from...Miles?"

"Not my birthday." The feline whispered out, just as confused as her friend was she undid the knot, letting it fall as she slowly began to tear at the edges, curious and unsure about this she cut apart the wrapping slowly, the sounds of tearing echoed around the deaf walls as she pulled it off, letting them too fall gracelessly onto the floor as scraps as she pulled out the layers.

When the final piece was slashed off, she let if fall like the rest, but slower than any other, eyes too transfixed on what was inside to care about anything else as all as all her friend could see was a cardboard box from her position, but only a second later Bratty noticed her friend start to drop tears down her cheeks, the spare hand of hers not holding onto the box approached her mouth and held the palm over it as Bratty watched it all happen in stunned silence.

She could not hold herself back as the reptile female clambered forward and to her friend, getting by her side as the feline continued to quietly cry in shock. But just before she could comfort her friend, before she could hug her, she glanced at the present, and it too halted her in full shock as she spotted what was inside:

Within the cardboard walls laid out a doll, the base of the doll pretty much the same if not just similar to the one the three crafted together not too long ago. But this, this one was very different; dressed in a long, beautiful dress, the doll's clothing draped down to her feet, crafted from light blue and purple cloth, fitted with yellow accents and edged with metallic thread, it looked entirely made by hand, but even this was not what was most impressive about the doll: as atop the dolls head was a crown, a solid piece of true silver wrapped around the plastic head, carefully and lovingly engraved with hearts, and semi-precious gems set into it with pseudo-bezel, in her hands looked to not just be a doll, not just a gift but a work of true art.

"I'll be heading out then." Miles call broke the silence as he strut out the backroom, quickly making an exit as he purposefully hide his face away from then, but a tiny voice calling his name had him halt in his tracks as he heard the pitter and patter of feet walking towards his way, not seeing the female's face as she stood right by his side.

"Y-yes, Catty." She found it hard to look her way hoping to have left before she could answer, not because he didn't want to see her face, or not want to feel awkward after, but due to him fearing he had got it wrong somewhere; would she actually love it, did he not give her what she wanted, he had no idea what kind of doll she desired, for all he knew she could have wanted one that looked like a baby, or maybe something of the Victorian age. And as she is a monster, could she have wanted a monster doll instead, did giving her a human somehow offended her and have it ruin this nice friendship they have set out to make together-

Miles felt his body being crushed, two chubby arms had stealthily wrapped around his form as the female held onto him like a boa constrictor, demanding he not go as Miles had to look down to see her morose face.

"Thank you." She managed to say between sobs, owning a large, radiant smile on her face even though tears still dripped from her chin, the monster pulling him to her as she refused to let go. "It's perfect Miles. I love it."

Even though she hugged him so tightly he could feel a hernia start to form, Miles smiled wide, chuckling along with an "I'm glad you like it." She let go as suddenly as she first held him as she wiped at the tears from her face, the moment passing as she hugged the doll into herself, cradling it like a real child as she gushed to the labour of love. "I'll treasure it forever." She whispered, looking at the little thing in her hands with a gleaming look.

"It makes me happy to know you will." He quickly made himself scarce, feeling it best to leave her alone with her small present and off to his lunch before she shattered his bones properly this time, having to lightly limp out while quietly hissing through his teeth.

Bratty watched the entire exchange happen, not minding being left on the wayside as she would have preferred not to cause attention to anyone else but these two. This shocked her just as much as Catty did, and despite not being the reciprocate for the gift, she felt moved that this human - no this _Miles_ \- would go out of his way for this.

So she walked up to her friend, who was still gushing over the doll as she tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. "I see you like what he made for ya."

"Like it? I love it Bratty. It's like, the greatest gift anyone has ever made for me." She cuddled with the doll, making sure to do it softly as not to ruin the gift before it had even grown old enough to fall apart. "I cannot believe he would just, like, make this for me for no reason."

_Oh, I can think of a reason…_ She kept this thought silent to herself as she instead spoke of something else. "I guess he considers you like, somethin' majorly special to himself for him to do this."

"What do you mean?" She asked, not catching on to her implications, though Bratty knew he friend long enough to not be surprised. "Catty, he's, like TOTALLY a major sweetie! How many guys do that kind of thin' for girls?! He's a TOTAL Keeper!"

Catty words caught in her throat. _Now_ she gets it, the blush on her way face a dead give away for what Bratty was trying to urge. "Wha-, me and _him_!" She stammered out, her blush only darkening in crimson colour as sweat began to drip a little down her forehead. "Nah, you must be like, actin' so majorly silly right now. I mean, _pssh_, he don't see me that way, I'm a monster, and he's a human, that doesn't happen, Bratty." She tried to laugh her off, but Bratty only grinned to her, not at all helping her believe in her joking behavior.

"I mean...Why would he fall for a gal like me? I'm nothin' special, I'm just, like, a pudgy shopworker. He has the talent of a professional, for sure, why would he go for me above any like, normal human girl?" The feline's smile faded from her own question as Bratty shook her head to her want for answers. "And besides - who says he even wants to like me that way? For all you know, he's just, like, that nice of a person."

"I don't know, Catty, he certainly had some majorly rosy cheeks on his face when you hugged him." She teased with a smirk as she turned around. "And he has told you he has no problem with workin' for monsters, who's to say, like, how far down does his appreciation for monsters go?" She leaned on the counter-top, still facing away as she continued her speech. "Besides, humans and monsters are like, not so different in my book. Do not forget, _Catty_, we _both_ wanted to like, date a robot less than a year ago. Why can't you love human? Why can't a human love you? I know you like him, and do not try to like, hide it from me, girl."

"I..." She tried to chide her friends presumptions, calling her out for her unwanted opinions about her, but any attempt to do so was caught in her throat; as hard as she tried, all causes of rebuttal sounded like a lie. She found it hard to deny herself now, what she wanted. "I do like him... He so nice and carin'. He like, was willin' to stand up to me against others, I want him to like me. I like, know that sounds weird to say, but...he's just such a total gentleman."

Bratty shook her head, her curls swaying to and fro before spun so her back leaned against the counter. "Then go for it girl! Ask the dude out, tell him you like him, go out and enjoy ourselves you crazy couple!"

"But _how_!" Catty interjected before her friend could continue. "How _do_ I, like, ask Miles out? I've never...been on a real date before."

Bratty did not have her joy descended when Catty spoke this. Rather, her grin grew bigger in size. "Just leave all that to ol' Bratty here..."

* * *

When Catty heard her childhood friend state she knew exactly how to get Miles attention, she had expected her ways to be subtle and simple, cool and gentle, and not offer her any reason to feel flustered.

So why in monsters realm did Bratty have her ask Miles to teach her how to engrave, then proceeded to persuade Miles to show her with a hands-on approach? She thought it would be silly-free, not have him _get right behind her and guide her hands with his own, touching her by the wrist while he casually taught her._

Oh, she was definitely going to give Bratty a right earful about this when this was done.

"First hold you left hand on the vise." His voice sent a chill down her spine, the female forgotten his head was right by hers so she could hear every tone of his creamy voice seep into her ears... "Under the face in case of a slip." She jolted lightly, somehow forgotten he was right behind her while he taught her.

"Now, grip the burin more tightly." Her fingers tightened on command, but more so due to her feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck. "Now, all you need to do is let the vise do all the real work." She nodded vehemently as he barely noticed the nervous state she was in. "Rotate the burin into the vise, not push." She did as he asked of her, even with his hands a little too comfortable on hers she rotated the tool, letting it slowly cut into the metal with ease, and as Catty watched it happen she began to feel some elation of her actually engraving.

It wasn't much of a lie when Bratty said Catty had limited knowledge with engraving, she was good, but nothing special when compared to what Miles could do. And if she had to choose, she would have loved for Miles to show her above any other options.

So at least, despite how awkward of a position she felt to be in, she could find some joy in getting better at this, watching with interest as every pass of the burin was immaculate with it's digs, each turn cuts off a new piece of metal, each slice made her smile grow just that bit bigger. "The slivers you see are as small as hair, and each pass is the same depth but carves deeper." He had her stop, her engraving of a simple circle was finished as he moved a hand away flicked out the last sliver of metal with a satisfying **Ting**.

Catty couldn't help but giggle at that noise, grinning as she felt elated for her completed work, wanting to clap if not for his hands wrapped firmly and snuggly around her wrist…

...Oh wait.

That little realization snapped her out of the moment as she remembered just how close Miles was, just how loud his voice was he explained some more about engraving into her ear. Yet her attention on the human was lost as her eyes spotted something out her peripheral vision, a moving object that appeared to be...waving to her…

It was Bratty, leaning out the door semi-discreetly as she was trying to get the feline's attention. "Catty!" She hushed loudly. "Do it! Ask him out!" She gave her two thumbs up, ushering her along, while Miles was too focused with his speech to see what was going on off to his side.

"Go on while we three are all, like, still young." She hissed through her snout, discreetly telling her now as Catty gave a glare her for having herself be in this position in the first place, but still quickly understanding with a curt nod before she turned away and back to her front, Miles still chatting away, not at all seeing her nervous figure, nor hear her deeply gulping as she prepared herself.

"Like, Miles." The male in questioned finally shut his trap for her. "Say, you enjoy spendin' time...no I mean are you, like doin' tom...no too forward." Miles blinked at her stammering words, taking his hands off her wrist as he asked her if everything was alright.

"What I am tryin' to ask Miles is..." Her head buzzed with ideas to say, all coming up short. "Would you like, being that it is Saturday today, do you totally wanna hang out with me tomorrow?" She said, her cheeks flushed deep ruby as she finally said it.

"What, have all three of us have some fun on our day off." His response forced her to squeak quietly, his oblivious feedback not at all getting to him.

"No no no, not all three of us, just...you and-and me." She gulped again, hoping he would finally understand what-

"But won't Bratty feel left out."

"It's not about Bratty I-" She felt ready to scream, pushing herself to ask him was hard enough, but to elaborate more on a subject she already has trouble saying...Even Bratty out of their vision facepalmed from his lack of understanding. "It's just I kinda, sorta..."

She couldn't take it anymore, this guessing game, this almost refusal to hear the truth, he made her want to snap and bark out her frustration, but she demanded not to do that, she challenged whoever was making Miles so innocent of the situation by firmly grabbing Miles' hands and shouting out to the heavens:

"MILESDOYOULIKEWANNAGOONADATEWITHME!" Her roar echoed off the walls, bounded around the room as even Bratty felt herself having to take a step back from the shout. It died down as suddenly it appeared, the workshop falling deadly silent, save for the heavy pants for the feline.

"...You mean a…'Date' date?" The question was breathed out, lingering in the air like a single line from Muffet's web as both Catty and Bratty froze still as they heard it.

"Y-yes, Miles, a 'date' date. You can-you can choose what we like...do. If you're up for it...cause, ya know, I kinda like you and stuff..."

"I...would love to Catty. Ye-Yeah I'd love to take you out on a date." It was said, the answer came, and Miles knew none of the expression of absolute glee she had, nor the stars in her eyes. "Want me to..pick you up tomorrow?" She nodded, her mouth unable to give back a coherent response, her hands still held onto him, shaking now but he...he didn't rebut her touches. He quite liked it actually.

Not too far, Bratty had given a fist bump to the air, happy, and relieved for a number of reasons, getting a sense of pride for helping out those two in their endeavors.

"You go girl."

* * *

Both were incredibly excited when tomorrow came. Both had spent the night only half asleep, the other half incredibly thrilled for the day to come, but notably, both were incredibly nervous for their first date, not just purely with each other, but dating in general.

The two, despite living quite some time away, both had taken a whole hour finding the right clothes to where, somehow leaving an identical size pile of clothes on the floor as they became unsatisfied with limited clothing they had. None had any reason to regularly dress nice, and their wardrobes had shown it:

Miles never had anything close to a tux, only a few nice shirts, and 'nice' being used sparingly here as they were rather plain even at best, singular colours across all. Then there was the matter of his pants, jeans something a little casual to say he's cool with it, or maybe a more fitting suit style pants, but then in what shade, black, grey blue…

Catty had not done much better by her side. Similarly, she never wore much fancy wear, her digs the more casual style of clothing, overalls being a usual choice. And any nice dresses she wore no longer fit her, having her curse her waistline for expanding without her permission. Then there was also the make-up problem: that is to say, she barely had any, only a few lipstick options for her. But which, a ruby red, or a jet black...or maybe something to spice it all up…oh no, how should do do her hair

Suffice to say, both were quite nervous when getting ready, but ready they were when the time finally came for them, Catty standing outside her house, fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she thought she might have chosen the wrong piece, but thankfully not having to wait long as the identifiable picture of Miles' Mustang Mach 1 came tumbling down the road, the orange vintage barreled down with a purr of his engine coming in, the vehicle stopped right outside her home as Miles stepped out-

For both to hold their breath at seeing one another: For Catty, Miles was wearing a nice pair of matching black shirt and freshly ironed pants, along with a fitting jacket over his figure, looking like quite the suave charmer; but from Miles perspective, he thought he was looking at a Greek Goddess, sure, she was not on the thin side of things, but her smooth purple dress looked ravishing on her body, a shade or two deeper than her skin that went down to her knees, leaving only a small space of skin between her dress and her black dress shoes. Her mostly black hair was done up away from her face, allowing her to see her pretty face in all its glory, the most striking feature was the appearance of deep crimson lipstick across her lips.

Both wanted to say something, to ask something, not just about each other and how they looked, but also, how each other looked, as neither was entirely sure they had gotten it right; did they look okay, they didn't have a hair on their clothes, or some pieces didn't fit. Were they too casual, too formal, not they they would think that of each other, no, they thought the other looked perfect, but would they say that so quickly, wouldn't it come to be a little-

"Like, just go already!" The familiar sounding shout brought them both out of there funk as standing right by the front door Bratty was there looking a little annoyed at them. "You both look great. Take her out already, Miles, before the moon drops on us all."

Her demand coming his way managed to knock a little sense into the still human as he realised what was meant to go on, quickly slamming his body back to the car and opening the passenger side.

"For you, M'lady." The male put on his most charming voice, Catty giggling to him in response, strutting forward with "What a gentlemen." as she entered his car, having to hold herself from giggling more as she couldn't believe she said. Without a word, Miles entered, taking off with his date beside him as the two left the street, the car roaring down the way as Bratty watched it all happen from the doorstop, rolling her eyes all the while hoping they would not act like this at work.

As cute as she had to admit it was.

* * *

Despite how nervous they both were, both felt their bodies were stiff during the whole car trip, their date itself went along with little a hitch; first out to lunch, back to the old diner they began to frequent numerously for quite sometime now, not that either of the two cared, Catty already had decided this was the best restaurant in the city.

Then out to the movies, ordering a medium...a large bag of popcorn, for the two to sit down right next to each other in the dark for an hour and a half, being in complete silence right beside the other, all quiet and peaceful…

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Neither could hold their silence before fully exiting the cinema house, tears of joy dripping to the pavement as both monster and human had to hold their bellies from how their bodies were slaves to their chuckling.

"Oh, God that was like, so freaking hilarious!" The monster managed to pronounce past her own giggling.

"Yeah, those special effects, and the acting for the villain? Pure gold!" Miles replied, also laughing his guts out.

"I mean like, wow that's what humans call a movie? It was terrible?"

"Yeah...sorry about that. If I knew it was going to be bad I wouldn't have took you to see it."

"No no, it's fine..." Catty finally was able to control herself. "That was like, super fun, actually. I'm glad you decided to take me." Miles smiled, beaming nearly when the feline asked "Where are we going next."

Because Miles lived in this city for most of his life, he grew to know many of the important sites and landmarks, all the touristy parts and what downtown has to offer. However, he also knew of some secret locations, places he managed to find on his own that he would call the gems of the city.

Among them was up atop the cliff that faced the large city, as along the stretch of drive through the mountains area was a small open area hiding off from the main path, spacious enough for one to sit here and look out to take a picnic, or in Miles case, to park his car safely off the road so he could look out and admire the city in all its size.

"Wow." Was all Catty could muster as she looked high above the city from behind the cliff's fence, the long stretch of the settlement in full view for her to see, as she, for the first time being in the human realm, could see the city in its full glory, from the wide green parks to the breathtakingly tall skyscrapers, it was truly a marvel for her to behold. "How do you know of this place, Miles? It's like, ultra gnarly. Did you come here before with your grandpop?"

"No, not exactly..." Miles replied slowly, sitting on top of the cars hood carefully. "It was actually...shortly after he passed away. Even after his will ensured I got all his belongings; his tools, his house, his car, I...I just felt lost, like a large chunk of myself had been ripped from me. I was so confused, so blanked, I just got in his car and drove. Drove anyway, drove anyplace, I just kept on going without a thought on my mind. That was...that was until I drove by here. I don't know what compelled me to stop by, what part of me told me to park out here, but I did, standing by the fence and looking out while the city my grandpa loved so much was bathed in the glow of dusk. I'm not sure how, or why, but seeing the grand city covered in that orange glow soothed me, seeing the sun settled behind the towering scrapers...for the first since his death, for the first time in those first two weeks, I finally felt like I could continue, to not keep going on through life like shambling zombie but just...try be happy again. He's gone, nothing I could do or could have done to change that, but that's okay. I don't believe he would have wanted me to be sad now anyway, not with friends like you by my side." He sniffed, remembering how his cry here the first time he looked out was the first time he was able to cry when knowing of his passing.

But he did not wish to cry here. Now during such a happy day, as he hurriedly apologised to Catty when she noticed the gloomy face she adorned. "I shouldn't have...sorry, don't worry about it. I feel better now." He shook himself off, hoping any stray tears would drop as he pulled himself back so he could lean on the windshield, making sure to stay to one side as he beckoned Catty over to sit with him.

She gave him an unsure look back, surprised at his suggestion, yet the light smile he wore managed to persuade her, silent saying he trusted her before she made herself over, crawling over the car's hood as it groaned from the sudden shift in weight (The female thinking that was a little rude of the vehicle) and sat right next to him, relaxing on the windscreen just as he was and staring out to the open city.

For moments neither spoke out something, nor did they look at one another as they felt at peace with the world. At least just for a few minutes, as it was Catty to break the quiet mold with a tentative call of "Miles, do you...do you like me?"

He turned to his left, seeing the female shift a little awkwardly in place as she looked right at him, yet Miles returned her stiff look with one of his own as he hesitantly replied "Well sure I do."

"N-no I mean, _like_ like, Miles." She twiddled her thumbs as if she felt rude to look directly at him. "Y-ya know. Deeper. I was just..." She looked back to the skyline, the sunlight hitting her warmly as she struggled with her words hoping the serene horizon would help. "I like, know it may be rude of me to..._hint _at this about you, but I had been wonderin' with this like, majorly crazy stupid mind of mine..." His look was that of a worried man, Catty know he was showing concern as she also knew she was stalling for time, something she really shouldn't have to do for Miles. "I was just thinkin'; if you honestly liked me that way, and this date was just...you humourin' me." She still looked away, but Miles could have sworn faint droplets were appearing under her eyes, twinkle of light reflected from the rays of the sun.

He refused to see her cry. "Catty: of course I like you." She made an inaudible noise as a blink flickered way any premature tears. "I've been having a crush on you for awhile, I actually feel disappointed in myself for not asking you out myself earlier. I feel I should have, yes, I know you're not human, and maybe because you aren't was the reason I didn't ask you out before, but I don't care about that part of you. You're more just some monster; you're **you**, you're kind and caring, inventive and creative, fun to work alongside with, and you definitely do not have a crazy stupid mind, you are a very intelligent woman, I've learnt some new stuff from you even my grandfather hadn't taught me." If those tears would return now, it would be from the spark of overwhelming joy she was currently feeling as her rosy cheeks complimented nicely with her gentle smile.

"So I guess it's my turn, then?" She gave a toothy grin to him. "I wouldn't want you to like, be left out, after all."

"What? You think this is a game?" He announced in mock annoyance, erupting laughter from the female. "I just spread to you my soul and know you think it's _your_ turn? Give me some credit here." She kept on chuckling. "And whoever said I was finished at all?" She waved for him to stop between her guffaws as she made herself die down, calling to him with a "Alright, alright you made your point."

"I've made multiple points I'll have you know." She laughed again, almost coughing on her cheers as she let it all out.

"So I should make a few points of my own back in return." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, like, how about: you're sweet, you're sweet, you're sweet...and did I mention sweet?" She listed her notes off her fingers.

"I see...you only like my because I'm covered in sugar!" Catty barked at his remake, shocked by his words though still wearing a smile. "Good to know my only worth is that I'm glazed over with honey. Though, mind you it does mean I'll be more attractive to ants that way." She pushed him away, demanding he stop.

"Fine then! How about your lovely, smart, and like, just an overall lovely human to be around. Not to mention the most like, talented male I've ever seen." He smiled a small in response. "Better now?" She questioned as she leaned over to him.

"Better." He replied playfully leaning forward to meet her, but it was the second after that let them see how close they were to each other as simultaneously both looked down to spot Miles' suddenly hand placed on top of Catty's own, the pair of hands sharing a warmth that denied them the reasoning to let go.

They both blushed, yet neither moved their hand away as she shyly looked to one another, causing their red face to deepen, but they smiled through the heat, neither speaking a word as Miles' hand cupped hers, Catty responding by spinning hers over so their palms could touch and the two held each other close, fingers interlacing as they looked each other in the eyes.

Seconds were passing while they stared longingly at one another, eyes glittering from the light of the sun as they seemed to both glow, at least, too each other, they looked angelic in form. Unconsciously they leaned closer, as if faces being magnetically pulled to their date while the world around them felt unnecessary to think about upon this cliff face, only wanting to become close with the other as their bodies started to move nearer, closer…

"Kiss me." Those two words were spoken but the female, lost in the moment, yet she still had enough awareness to know what was going on as she wanted, no **pleaded** to lay his claim upon her, the male before her, the handsome visage that looked so beautiful in right here gave her the demand for him to lay his lips upon hers-

Then he did, the soft, luscious lips of his touched upon hers, staining themselves from her lipstick as the two softly melted from the contact, pulling themselves close as Miles touched his hand on her cheek, loving her body, her soul, and she the same as they rested themselves nicely on the old car.

The world around them could be dead for all they care, the only thing that mattered was each other; right here, right now.

* * *

Even with their newfound relationship settling into them, the two still came and went to work as per the norm. Sure, they did act rather giddy around each other, Bratty noticing this as she could see those two liked to stand so close while working, whispering words she couldn't hear from the newly formed pairing. Not that she minded, she found it cute, after all, the two went well with each other, romantically or working...ly? So she never found a reason to try and split them apart. It was pleasing to see, and if anything them being together didn't weaken their creative spirit, rather it just propelled them to find new and interesting ideas to make with their productive hands.

Such as with their latest joint project; something much more grand and exquisite to cast then what they usually made: a full on chest set with pieces of both aluminum and brass, a project both new would take some time to make.

As Miles began to take off the door from an old damaged cabinet, the maple wood in strong enough condition to be used as a for the base of the board, Catty began to collect wood veneer scraps of both light and dark varieties, cutting them up into squares as they followed the planning and dimensions.

Bratty laughed at hearing those two work from behind the door, watching the customers browse their wares with a content smile for the two's giddy enthusiasm. Not she could complain, after all it was her job in this for sketching out the designs for the chess pieces, idly thinking it over with a pencil on hand as the two began to get ready with the scrap metal.

Days like this were the kind she enjoyed, with the whole day feeling like a wave of happiness was continuously washing over the world as they got stuck in work they enjoyed. Maybe it was because she felt happiness for best friend, her upbeat friend becoming ever-more cheerful during the days she and the employees had become a couple, if that was somehow possible.

Or maybe it was just because they were doing so well sales wise lately.

Either way, she would ride this high for as long as it is here.

* * *

"And like, have a wicked awesome day!" Both the reptilian monster and the feline one called out to the leaving customer as she exited the store, the two bosses waving with joy at seeing her leave with her newly brought copper neck torc.

Yet, once she left Bratty noticed her friend let out a long sigh, the smile she bore quickly leaving her as she continued to stare at the door.

"Okay girl, what's on your mind?" Bratty dropping her sketch pad onto the counter with a **Thump** as she examined her business partner. "Don't sugar coat it, what like, eating up your mind."

Catty made a slow turn to her friend as she explained herself. "Did you see that woman? She was like, drop-dead gorgeous." Bratty tilted her head in confusion, but nodded to her friend all the same. "Like, she had the body of a model." She definitely was on the thin side, but Bratty had to shrug her shoulders, indicating her visual lack of understanding.

"And I...don't." She suddenly slapped her belly with both her hands, to emphasize her point. "Look at me, Bratty, I have a barrel for a belly. I could accidentally squash a child if I like, tripped forward. I'm fat, Bratty, I. Am. Fat. And I don't like it. I don't like that I am on the chunky side."

"You've been on the like, heavy side for a super long time, Catty, pardon my bluntness. Why are you like, suddenly so down about your weight?" Catty inhaled deeply after her friend's question, readying herself for her explanation.

"I like Miles. A lot. And I want him to like, to **love** me. But Bratty, I'm like, majorly worried he won't like it when he sees me...you know..._naked_...eventually." She whispered out that last word, Bratty raising an eye for her, but kept silent. "I want him to find me sexy, call me words like 'ravishin'' and 'dazzlin'' and 'Damn girl, you lookin' fine today.'. Instead, I'm just a husky girl with thick flabby arms and a fat ass...no man wants a girl like that."

Neither girls knew that behind the workshop door an eavesdropper was eavesdropping on their conversation, hearing his girlfriend scold her own body. He hated it, hearing her berate herself, and believe her boy friend was not able to find her sexy.

"Catty!" The sudden call from behind the door interrupted the two's conversation as the wooden rectangle swayed open, the human coming into the front with a serious expression worn on his face. Both monsters looked at him with surprise, Catty more so as her expression faltered as she could only whispered out a whimpering "You heard..."

"Catty: I love _you_, not your body." The female in question went wide-eyed as he said that special four-letter word so casually. "Please don't worry about yourself being a bit overweight, besides if...if anything I prefer a woman with a bit of thickness to them. Most women are like that, only ones that aren't are those models that hurt themselves to get that thin...besides I...I prefer a woman with a more fine...behind..."

Catty felt his cheeks flush as she twiddled with her fingers looking away from feeling a little embarrassed. "So you...think I'm attractive?"

"Ye-yeah. I think you're the most attractive female I've ever met." Both were looking embarrassed now, looking at anything except each other as Bratty observed from being between the two. She didn't mind being ignored if it meant watching these two express themselves so...like this. "I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Despite his compliment, Catty's cute smile did not last long on her face. "Even still..." She held her belly. "That doesn't mean I like, want to stay big like this anyway. I know it's not like, good for my health. My dresses do not fit anymore, I have trouble standin' up from sittin'...I want to lose weight."

"Then why don't we both exercise. Together." Catty looked back up at him, unsure of what she just heard from him. "I mean, I know I haven't exactly been dropping some pounds recently." By that, the human meant his lack of exercise and unhealthy diet, comprised mostly of junk food since he never learnt how to cook for himself, had led him to gain a bit over the years. "So why don't we both go out for a jog or something after work? We can keep each other motivated as we shred the pounds."

"For real?" Catty spoke, Miles nodding enthusiastically to her as Bratty also liked hearing this idea. "Yeah, like...yeah lets do it. Let's get totally fit together. We can do it like, after work...were doing this like...yeah, we are so totally doin' this." The human and monster pairing seemed to almost jump in place as the zealous couple made this agreement, so focused they were on each other they didn't notice the alligator monster start to chuckle on her own.

"You guys can like, start now, if you truly want to." The sudden statement from her caused the two to stop bouncing off the walls and look her way, seeing her idly looking through her sketch pad with nary a care. "I can like, watch the shop while you go out."

"Oh, but Bratty, we wouldn't want to leave you-" Catty's attempt at being kind was cut curtly as the other monster raised her hand. "I'll be able to like, handle closin' the shop myself. Besides, you two deserve this, after all the new items you guys have, like made recently. I don't see why two you shouldn't like, have an early leave. Will be easy." She made a shooing gesture with her hands before paying her attention back to her pad.

"Thanks, Bratty." Her friend said genuinely, Bratty not even bothering to lift an eye off her pad as the two made their way out of the store, calling out cheers of enthusiasm as they walked off to do this, leaving Bratty alone as she shook her head for the two, knowing whatever will happen, will happen.

And now that she was alone, she could focus her attention on her sketch, as she was roughly drawing out ideas for a set of tin foil and cardboard armor to put on teddy bears, with a toy shield and shield, so the little tykes won't be scared at night.

With a quick change into more loose-fitting clothes at home the two decided to meet up at the park, standing by the gate as they began to stretch out their body.

"Remember to not start off strong, Catty. Let your body gradually get used to it. We should exercise enough to be healthy, not so we become slaves to our bodies."

"Oh _psh-ya._" The feline light-heartedly waved him off. "We're only like, goin' joggin' around the park. Just how hard can it like, be?"

"Oh God oh God." The feline let out through anguish pants, her words a concussion of pain and sorrow as she bundled down the pavement. She felt like her body was on fire, her lungs were gripped into Miles' plumbers vise and her legs were lime jelly, her whole body was screaming at her to stop but she did not, the female continuing to jog herself down the path even with her body in deep agony.

She was not sure if it was a muscle that was cramping or her gut screaming for her to just slow down a little but either way she had to stop and lean forward in sobbing pants, the sweat on her brow only managed to help her so much as she was sure her armpits were drenched - she was not feeling particularly pretty right now.

"Uh." A call of disgust rang in the female's ears as she swiveled her head to see a stranger looking down at her with an antipathy expression. "Trying to lose weight won't make you look any less repulsive." His blunt remark not at all helping her feel any better about herself, almost as if he wanted to put her down.

"You got something to say to her?" The shout came out of nowhere as Miles seemed to teleport from nowhere, standing between herself and the rude person as Miles looked to the man with a stern face.

"Yeah!" The unknown man bit back. "I'm saying we don't need that disgusting thing in our par-" Without even a shout to signal his intention Miles suddenly landed a strong uppercut into the mans face, Catty watched it happen in shock as the curt human dropped to the floor like a stone, clutching his face while letting out a short howl of pain. "Scram out of here!" Miles shouted to him, kicking in his direction and sending grass stains flying as the man chose to run away, darting off and away from the exercising couple.

"Here..." When Miles turned around she saw not a stern expression adorning his lovely features nor even a hint of anger as instead he gave Catty his normal warm smile. "You look a little thirsty." He handed her a water bottle, the monster practically snatching it from him as he took a long swig, the refreshing liquid quenched her torment as she let out a strong sigh of relief when she was done.

Well not done exactly, as with a grin the feline leaned her body forward and pecked the human on his cheek, said human blinked in surprise as Catty loving said "My hero!" Miles blushed at her, Catty happy for what he did, and that she can make him abashed.

"Come on." She called as she turned around. "The pounds aren't gonna shred themselves." She jogged away, Miles spitting something out as he followed her, refusing to lose this un-presented challenge she has given him.

* * *

As the day began to come to a slow close, the crawling of the sun settling down, the duo finished up their exercise and made their way back, under Miles own ask, to his house. Catty agreed completely, wanting to give Bratty some space from the two 'lovebirds'.

"Your place looks wicked nice, Miles." Catty observed the front room as Miles guided her in, letting her rest the plastic bag of stuff she brought from the store onto the kitchen counter-top as she looked around the place. It was rather what she expected a plain but modest living space to look like, save for the abundance of created projects scattered around; from small bric-a-bracs made from all manner of metals to a set of giant cutlery, fork, spoon and knife, hanging up in the living room wall for all to see. She could swear they were all made from old cans smashed together.

"I know, not the most interesting house in the world." Catty begged to differ. "But it's where I live." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh quit like, sellin' yourself short." She propped out a chair and sat down. "I, for one, would totally like to live in a house like this, if I, like got the chance." Miles took a seat on her opposite side.

"Your talking like you'd like to move in with me." A cheesy grin he may be wearing when he announced that, but saying that out loud bore him to having a cold sweat start to drip from his forehead.

"Oh hush you, we haven't been datin' for that long. There's other stuff we haven't like, done first." She quickly reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic container, sliding it across the table to him. "Now eat your salad, no more junk food for us from like, now on. We need to stick to a diet." Miles nodded, comically letting a call of "Yes dear." as he propped off the lid and pulled out the wooden fork...yet before he could take his first bite a little thought propped up in his mind: "What about when we go on a date?"

"Well of course we, like, can eat whatever we want then. That goes without sayin'," She tapped his nose with her fork "but don't ya go thinkin' about what happens at home, when I like, come over, and I will be comin' over more often from now, I'll be cooking you up some healthy meals for you for now on. I've seen what you like, eat, mister, they aren't slim fast." Miles snorted, smiling at he picked apart his green-salad, not exactly liking this plain combination of cold vegetables before him, but at least took solace in knowing he wasn't the only one here hating it, if Catty's less than thrilled expression is anything to go by. "Guess that also means no more sweet treats for you." Catty sticking her tongue out at him, but he paid no head as he continued to much on the meal.

They though fell in a content silence, a lingering thought swung around Miles head like a pendulum, knocking back and forth as he contemplated it's reasoning. "Catty?" He finally spoke up after moments of silence, relished only by the munching of leaves. "When you said 'stuff we haven't done first' what exactly did you mean by that?"

"I dunno." Catty shrugged simply, not taking her eyes off her salad. "Other stuff like...well you've never been over at like, my...mine and Bratty's house yet. We haven't both napped on the coach after watchin' too much TV together, not one of us has to take the other home after, like gettin' too drunk, you know, normal stuff in a relationship." She replied casually.

"Like stuff we want?" He asked before taking another bite of the salad.

"Ya, totally, stuff we wanna do. There's some kind of like, stuff I'd like to do with you. In the future, of course, in due time."

"And any stuff I wanna do?"

Catty gave him a few laughs. "Of course, silly. Stuff we both wanna do, stuff we both, like, will find fun together. Ain't that what bein' in a relationship is about?"

"I suppose, but what if I wanted...well something we both could enjoy...know what, never mind..." He suddenly shut himself up quickly, dismissing himself off before returning his attention back to the food below him. Catty, rather, stopped with hers, putting the fork down and lifting an arm over to grasp as Miles before he could take another bite, looking at him with sympathy eyes as Miles could feel her gentleness surround him.

"Miles, you can say, like, what you want with me. You know that, right?" He nodded, albeit only a little as he wore a nervous expression. "Then, say what you want, I promise I won't like, mock you or what you want to tell me." He nodded again, slower than last time as he put down the plastic fork and looked her way.

"You know..." His speech was slow, near-methodical in tone as forced himself to continue, for her sake. "How I like you right, all of you?" The female smiled greatly from his words. "And because of that I've been having these thoughts...about you lately...about us. Together."

"Miles, I'm like, not quite sure what you're gettin' at here." She shook her head. "Don't confuse me. It just like, makes things trickier for the both of us."

The male did not reply right away to her, rather, the first thing he did was scratch at his head , in the hopes the right words will drop down from his hair and fall right in front of him. His dreams were dashed as nothing came, the human having to rely solely on his mind to get the words out. "I've just… I've never been with a woman before. You know...intimately."

For a fraction of a second Catty's eyes were glazed over at hearing what she was sure he was hinting at, but she held herself back, for his own sanity. "I-in what ways, Miles." Her grip on his hand tightened, only just a little, as if she was preparing to stop him from running away from his problems. "You know..." She shook her head, refusing to let him get away with it. If he wanted something, she needed to know he was at least ready to speak it, let alone...actually try anything with her.

"...Throughout the last few days I've been having these daydreams of you. These afternoon slips of images in mind about you, but in a way I've never seen before. Or have yet to see, because, even with me actually having never done it with a lady before, I can guess what they mean. Urges. Wants and needs. Something all us men crave at the end of the day." He looked away, almost ashamed for what he was seemingly trying to ask of her.

"Miles." Her hand lifted off his hand to boop his nose, wiggling it in front of his eyes to catch his attention. "You can either tell me what you like, want of me, right here, right now, Or, you can completely drop it. But, it is your choice, so like...ask yourself, which do you prefer to say?"

He inhaled. He exhaled. And he stared her dead in the eyes. "I want to have sex with you, Catty. N-n-not just because I'm super _horny_ or-or anything. But because I really do like you, Catty. I love you. I want us to do this together because I...I can't stop thinking about it."

"So you can lose your virginity?"

"Of course not!" He almost slammed the table with his fists. "I want to do this _for_ you, Catty. I want to make love to you, to kiss and cuddle you, because I want to share it with you. The thought of seeing you naked, laying down on my bed, presenting yourself to me as I stand there ready..." He paused momentarily to rub his forehead, sweat forming on his brow as his cheeks looked to be turning a nice shade of red. "These are the thoughts I have when I'm alone, and even sometimes when I'm at work as well, as I find myself distracted at seeing you make things, simply because I feel like before me is the most perfect woman in the world. The woman I want to be with. The woman I want to wake up everyday seeing, the last person I get to see before sleep, but most importantly the one who wants just as much back. That is why I want to have sex with you; to let you know I want to pleasure you, to make you feel good because I really am in love with you." Catty felt her own cheeks flush, glad her sudden interjection was helping it explain his ideas to her.

She stood up, walking over to his side without making a peep, and held out her hand for him to hold. "Now, please stand up." She asked of him when he did, using her other hand to grasp his cheek lovingly, feeling her warmth seep through him despite how disheveled he felt to appear.

Then she leaned forward, pushing her lips to him, and letting the moments go by, feeling Miles reciprocate it seconds later as they loved being bathed in this ambiance. The world silent, but beautifully warm as they felt so happy to be in each others arms, hugging each other close and almost rocking themselves with one another before they parted, only their lips did as they still cuddled to each other, with their eyes making up for their mouths as they stared softly at their partner.

"First off," she kissed his nose, "_That_, was wicked beautiful. And second, I myself would be lyin' if I said I like, haven't been wantin' to lie naked with you at night also. At least...just a few times." Miles eyes widened a little as she winked at him. "I love you Miles. Love you lots, and I do like to see myself spendin' the rest of my life with you, ups and downs, sickness and health...and all that jazz. So, the idea of us...together, in-in such a way, is somethin' I really have been wantin' for a while now."

"...You mean you..."

"If every night for the rest of my life, if that was like, truly possible." She joked. Well mostly a joked. Either way, this didn't deny how much her body craved, her much she wanted to feel all his skin on hers...Even the thought sent a chill through her spine.

"But how do we...you know, start it?" He said nervously, his inexperience with this sort of matter seeping through. " Do we do it right now, or is there some sort of build up to it I'm missing? I just..." He gave a sigh of surrender to the female, half-wishing to sit facing a corner as he felt a little ashamed to admit this to her: "I don't know what to do. I want to do it, but how."

"The, like, main question is for you; Miles do you feel ready? Do you feel like you like, can go through with it?" He didn't answer right away, which left her to continue for him. "If it helps, I'm not even highly sure myself." Her stared down to her in short shock. "I want to, I really want to but I like, can't help but have this naggin' feelin' that keeps remindin' me: Are ya sure? Are ya really sure? Is now really like, the best time?"

"Then...how do we know?"

"I think like...we may never do. But...that's okay, because we can like, figure it out for ourselves. Maybe, just maybe, that's how it's meant to go." He hugged her a little more tightly, as if making sure she was still there, still lovingly held in his arms.

"So what ya say, Miles?" She hugged him back, reassuring his hands she really is still there. "Would you kindly like, take me in your arms, lead me to your bedroom, and see where we go from there." She tapped his chin. "Do remember; we are in like, no hurry to go anywhere, we don't need to do this today, tomorrow, or anything' too soon. We can stop and like, leave it there, if we aren't comfortable, but if we both want this, then I say: why not try? We won't lose anythin', at least, nothin' that we _don't_ want to lose, and most importantly it'll be somethin' we both have a complete say in. Agreed?" He nodded, slowly but his smile grew as he felt healed by her words, her speech making clear sense to him. If they have to stop, they can, but if they don't want to, then that's what's the major problem?

To Miles, he couldn't think of one. And so, feeling his nervousness become satiated, the human holding the monster he loves in his arms backed away a little letting go only to present his hand to her, kneeling down like some chivalrous knight who has yet to don his shining armor. "Then if you will follow me, m'lady." He put on a confident grin for her. "Please, take my hand so I may show you to my sleeping abode."

"My, my, how like, manly of you." She giggled, taking his hand as requested as he gripped it softly, standing off from his bow as she felt his fingers tightened around her. "Well then my...fairest maiden. Do not falter as I lead you to my sacred room." She couldn't suppress any giggles that have arisen while he walked off with her hand-in-hand. She knew what he was doing was so silly and over-the-top, so unneeded and unnecessary…

Yet she loved it all the same.

"Sorry my room may be a bit messy." The voice of the human called from behind the closed door, the sounds of footsteps approaching can be heard from beyond the wooden installment before they stopped the moment the knob began to twist.

"Oh Miles it can't be, like that bad," the reply from the female resounded as the door began to open, the creaking of the hinges bounced off the walls as the two characters walked in. "I'm sure like, every man calls his room a little...messy..." That last word came out longer than the rest the moment her eyes scanned all over the room, seeing just how bad he said it may be.

Catty had feared letting Miles see her room, while for a good number of reasons, the major one was how she'd think at seeing how messy hers was: some crumbs on the floor, a few bits and bobs scattered anywhere, she had a little worry over what he would think. However, upon taking a long glance over Miles' own room...she was sure hers felt a little under-dressed by comparison.

"Wow it's like, so bad." The huffed out, taken aback by how bad it looked. Miles only made a noise at her, acting offended by her comment. "I'll have you know it's more of an…'organized chaos'." He raised her chin to her in mock smugness. "I know where everything is. For example..." He moved over to the desk by the window. "Down here is where I keep my-"

He accidentally bumped into the desk as he leaned down, the force carrying the momentum into the big stack of papers sitting atop the desk, the tall pile of papers reacting violently to the human accidental knock as they rocked back and forth before they all dropped onto his back, Miles completely missing what was going on before it was too late, as the stack hit him like a brick, dropping him unceremoniously onto the (thankfully) carpeted floor.

It took him only a moment to figure out what was going on, Catty simply watching from behind, with the man only muttered out in defeat. "Once again, buried in bills..."

He could hear Catty's tittering as he stood back up, brushing himself down as he rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah: Laugh at me pain." He stared down to the pile of bills that now cluttered his floor. "I'll deal with you later."

"Messiness aside, I like your room, Miles." Her eyes scanned the place, liking how only the best projects were allowed to fill up his personal abode. "Must be like, lovely to surround yourself with all these neat ornaments you've made."

"Most aren't purely mine, most others are ones either my grandpa made for me, or ones we made together." He elucidated as she looked at each original piece, stopping only when she spotted something interesting on his drawers: a picture frame sitting by itself, showing a picture of what looked to be a younger Miles holding a telescope next to a very old man, the thick glasses and flat cap wearing gentleman she surmised must have been this elusive grandpop of his, yet the frame itself looked entirely made of copper, and built up like a plaque, with engraved into the body she could see written the words "FOR MY GREATEST TREASURE."

The little creaking of a bed brought her out of her cheerful trance as she spotted the human lie backwards on his own bed. "At least this I always keep clean." He said as he relaxed onto the mattress, the sole female smirking at she knew she was about to ruin his good time.

"And here I was like, thinkin' a gentleman was meant to sweep me off my feet." The supposed gentleman's eyes bulged as the realization came swiftly to him. Like a machine he sat up, leaning forward and holding out his palm for her. "Would mademoiselle care to join me upon my softest sleeping space?"

"I'd like, thought you'd never ask." She giggled, reaching for his hand as they gripped tightly, Catty feeling him pull her towards him as she offered no resistance, letting herself be taken right to him.

A little too much, he pulled her so close to him he fell back in the bed, the female still held on to his hand, but he made no attempt to get her off him as he looked up at the beautiful face above him, the feline smiling nicely as he felt it nice to have such a gorgeous thing on top of him. So close they were, no words were said nor needed as Catty leaned down to claim Miles lips; neither the first, or second time their lips touched upon each other, neither felt any nervousness in letting their mouths enclose upon the other. Instead they melted into one another, Miles pulling her close as she led a hand over to ruffle up his hair.

She was always cautious, when she kissed him, as she always remembered how sharp her pair of protruding fangs were, the tiny two teeth was something she barely had to focus on with little pecks, but as she could feel their kiss deepening she knew to hold back, even if just a little, for fear of accidentally nipping him.

But as their kiss deepened, the rise of passion appearing for the pair, and Miles made no attempt to care for this. He knew she had fangs, but he also knew she would never try to hurt him, sharp protrusions or not, he paid little attention to it as he pulled himself up to her, furthering their inmate mouth-to-mouth even as he felt the fangs press onto his cheeks. She moaned into him, having done so before but this didn't mitigate how she was feeling, she loved it when he held bringing himself to her almost like he needed her. She desired him all the same, almost needing him herself when she felt his hands caress her own cheeks.

Minutes had managed to fly by for the two before they separated, cheeks flushed, bodies warm, but completely intent as they stared longingly at one another. Miles couldn't imagine any other female in Catty's position, the woman staring down with damp eyes as his hands could squash her cheeks, while Catty was sure there was no other male in this world, human or monster, that she wanted more than him. Wanting things that kissing just couldn't satisfy, her body craving him as her hands unconsciously began kneading his shirt.

"Miles, my sweet, sweet boyfriend." She forcibly stopped her hands solid. "I do want you. I really want all of you, more than anythin'...but," Her hands danced over to grasp over his own. "I will wait, if you aren't like, ready for me-"

"I think I am, Catty." His fingers began to lovingly caress her. "I've never been in any real relationship, until now, so I don't think I'll ever know when the right time is. But if you're willing to find out, then I will be too. Like you said, we can stop whenever we want, no questions asked, but we can also _not_ stop, if we like it too much." Her eyes were daring to drip liquid down onto him from the overwhelming joy she was feeling but a quick wipe of her eyes by the males fingers made sure they could not drop as she slowly stood up, letting her hands fall as she backed a little away, giving him a little room as she pulled at the edges of her shirt-

Only for her to freeze when she realized just what she was about to let him see, her eyes bulging slightly as her hands did not move an inch one way or the other. Miles picked up on this, the rather saltry expression he was beginning to say he liked was removed for the shock face, and worriedly asked "Is everything okay, Catty?"

She blinked from his question, looking almost like her brain had been floating away and only now did it come back as she slowly let go of her shirt, shaking her head as her senses returned. "No no, everythin's fine, everythin's..." He was giving her a curious glance, the feline knowing not to hide secrets from him. "Not fine...Sorry, Miles." Her apology came alongside a defeated sigh. "I didn't mean to, like ruin the moment for us, but I..." She felt along her chest, knowing the rolls of fat were just a clothing set way from being seen by her hopefully-soon-to-be-lover. "I'm just...still nervous about my body. I'm just not sure, if you'd like, see as that beau-"

"Sit down, Catty." The tone sounded commanding as Miles wore a rather stern look to him, even as he patted the side of the bed next to him, using his other hand out for her to take. She did so without a word, letting him pull her down to sit on the mattress as he got off moving off to where she stood second ago...and firmly grabbed the hem of the shirt.

"Miles, what are you-"

"You've nothing to be afraid of Catty, I've already said I love you not your body." He paused any attempt to move. "But if you say you're still nervous, then why don't I start off first?" He winked at her, Catty feeling a shiver run down her back. "I'm not afraid of showing you my body..._all of it_." Those last three words he made sure to speak in a husky tone before he began to pull up his shirt, slowly and methodically, Catty watched with stunned awe as he started to shake his hips as he got his top off.

"Da da da-da-da, da da da-da-da..." He started to sing out a wordless tune as he continued stripping down, once his shirt was off he gently flung to her as the female looked on wide-eyed, her mouth agape, but adorned with a smile as she noticed what he was trying to intimidate.

He kept going, grabbing at his jeans and and started to unzip, the sound of the metal breaking apart brought a laugh out of the feline, Catty barked at him with "Stop..." as he started to pull down his trousers, a little hard to do since he continued to shake his booty sensually, using his legs to pull out of the legs of the jeans.

"Like what you see?" He asked huskily as he waved himself down for her, getting a hearty laugh from the female as she couldn't believe how silly he looked - which was made all the more better when she knew he was doing it all for her. And she had to agree with him on somethings: he certainly was not on the supermodel size, he has some muscle under him, but she could see some fat on his belly, his thighs a bit thicker than what she thought human males would normally have, but she believed she preferred him this way; undeniably, she was totally attracted to every part of him.

Especially the less professional part of him, as he tried to sexily take off his socks, he looked like an absolute buffoon trying to accomplish both tasks at the same time, though he never stopped even as she said how embarrassing he looked. When the feetwear was finally off, Miles had stripped down to just his navy blue boxes, giving himself a slow twirl to show the female every side of him. "What do you think of all this then?"

"And just what do you have there?" She pointed to one such side of him; his right thigh, where printed onto his far side was an obvious tattoo engraved onto his skull. "What, this thing here?" He swiveled his thigh to give her a better look. To her shock, what was inked onto him was not something she would deem awesome like a skull or something of that like, but what looked to be a dead striking blue parrot on a perch, visible nails dug into its claws with a caption below reading "Polly parrot, wake up!"

"Let me tell you this Catty: never mix whiskey and Tequila." She giggled right to his face, Miles taking it all in stride as he chuckle a bit too, knowing the fault was all on him.

"Don't just sit there, it's _your _turn now." That cut Catty's snicker short, the male letting out a half-chuckle at her expression as she immediately calmed. Despite what he had done, Catty was no-less still anxious over letting him see more of her skin, but Miles already guessed this might be the case, quickly turning around so his back faced her. "If it'll help, I'll stand like this until you are ready. Would that help?"

"..Yes, Miles it actually would." She felt a little calmer now, with all he has said and done for her, she felt a bit more comfortable to show herself to him in all her underwear glory. "But like, no peeking mister." She warned him, Miles waved her demand off as he stood still. Staring forward at the door as he carefully listened into the sounds behind him. He did want to peek, that male side of him wanting to be sneaky and see her undress, but he was not that kind of man, and quietly settled for hearing the female undo her clothes, the creaking of the bed mixed with the plomps of clothing dropped to the floor, his imagination running to picture just what the woman behind him will look like.

He didn't have to wait long for it, thankfully, as the final creaks of the bed were the last noises made before he heard the tentative call of "Okay...I'm like...ready for you Miles." He eyes snapped open, the light piercing him as prepared himself, trying to force away any lingering thoughts of being chilly as he slid his body to see Catty-

A goddess sitting upon his bed. She was not fully naked, keeping only her underwear and bra on, but no less did he find her drop-dead gorgeous. Yes she was indeed plump, but that didn't matter to him as she almost covered up herself out of embarrassment, something that only urged him on more as her shy behaviors complimented her purely beautiful body. She sat upright, one leg on it's side while the other brought its knee to the ceiling, allowing Miles to see a fair portion of her wide rear, and even though her breasts were held up by her black bra, they looked to be the perfect size for her, heaving and large, his hands unconsciously groped the air as he thought what he would like to do with them.

"Do I still...look good to you?" Yet Miles also knew that would love her body no matter what her body size was, no matter if he saw her looking at her shape now, or after they exercised their excess weight away, he knew his thoughts about her wouldn't change, she was still the most perfect female he had ever met.

"You look beautiful, Catty. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." All those lingering ideas and thoughts about him not finding her body uninteresting felt practically washed away as he seemed to drool at the near-nude woman before him, like he has never seen one before in his life - Which, true as it might well be, was beside the point.

She loosened her body, her legs no longer trying to obstruct his view as her hands settled for sitting by her sides, Miles getting a full frontal view of her as he gulped a heavy breath down from the gorgeous sight. "You wanna...like, keep going, Miles?"

"Please let me." He replied hungrily, not once taking his gaze off her angelic form as his desiring mind pleading to take her then and there.

"Then come to me, like, my love." She ushered him over, her cheeks ready to burst with how hot they felt as she beckoned him to her. Like a dog on a leash he stepped towards her, crawling onto the bed with his eyes never once leaving her, Catty watch him move to her with little fear, however, as she wanted him to come to herself, his hands continuously guiding his body to her as Catty let herself lean backwards so her head hit the pillow, dropping her back to the bed so now, Miles was the one above her.

And just like before they kissed, wasting little time to claim each other's lips, clinging themselves into the other and losing themselves in throws of passionate making out. Tiny mewls were being tossed out their mouths from both partners as they pulled on to the other, any sense of nervousness that had try to rise up with how close yet unclothed they were had been dropped off to the floor, the waves of pleasure washing any lingering objections away as the female feline moaned off to the side as she felt her male's chest rest over hers.

This didn't deter Miles to stop kissing her, her side-lean only left her open for his mouth to trail kisses along her neck, his lips and tongue softly licking along her side as Catty could only be still to focus on the great pleasure she was receiving, loving the feeling of his hands caressing around her body, over her sides and shoulders over her belly, and to her perky breasts; the nicely filled-out mammaries, even covered with her bra, could still feel his hands grope her needingly, his lips still kissing at her neck as she shuddered immensely from the delightful touch.

Like a bullet her hands shot out to grab at both his wrists, gripping, almost painfully holding him as they twitched in his enrapturing touches. She couldn't hold herself back, the pleasure overtaking her as she vehemently shoved her hands to her own bra and quickly undid the attire, pulling it off herself and managing to knock the male's hands away for just a second before the forced themselves back onto her plump bosom, groping at her as she could feel her perky nipples being brushed over by his palms, Catty mewling with a desired cry.

"SShi-hi-hit!" Catty moaned aloud, right into her lovers ear as he moved his head off form her neck to study her carefully. "Sorry, Catty." He let go of her breasts. "I'm not hurting you too much, am I?"

"Hell nah!" She almost screamed at him. "You feel totally amazin', Miles. Don't stop, do what you like, want with me with your magic fingers." He gave a glance for only a second before looking under him to the perky boobies, the deep purple skin was complemented by the even darker shade of the areola, her nipples looked hard in the open air as he reached back down and gently fondled her, carefully letting his fingers examine her whole tits as he listened to the melody that was Catty's moans of approval.

As he cupped her chest, he couldn't help but feel delight by how soft she was; not because of any fat, but the female softness she had, the tender smoothness of her body spurred him more to touch and feel, to give her as much pleasure a woman like her wants. He refused to stop kneading her, letting his fingers grasp all around her gorgeous bust as he had them explore her, feeling around her warm, sweat skin before flicking a nipple ever-so-softly with one digit, the female gave a shudder and purr from his action, holding onto his roughly to keep him in place as he continued to feel around her teats.

She gave a snicker when his hands traced the underside of her boobs, the male having dug his digits into her to feel every inch of her, before moving back to give tiny flickers to her nipples.

Without warning the Catty let out a load moan before abruptly using her hand to pull Miles face down into her breasts, having his face in her cleavage as the understandably stunned human felt like he had suddenly been thrown between the worlds two softest cushions. "Oh Miles! Please, kiss me down there!" He did as she, not demanded, but pleaded for him to do as she could barely hold herself down from the teasing.

Miles made no objection to her, not only knowing how much she is wanting this was an signal for her own pleasure, but the thought of him claiming his mouth over her beautifully big breast sounded utterly arousing. He did so without a second thought, bringing his mouth over to her right breast to start kissing the deeply purple nipple, suckling on the teat with grand interest as Catty ruffled up his hair in response, bringing her over hand over to reach around his back and pull him to her, keeping him secured in a snuggle as he continued his treatment of her. "Oh yes, just like that!" She squealed in joy as he licked around the areola, tasting her with his tongue as he lapped around her breast, any sweat that was lingering drove him into wanting her more, moving his head down to the underside of the boob and licked around her skin. Not to leave the other breasts undone, he brought his right hand over to re-grasp her mound, like before, he played with her nipple, caressed along the curve, feeling around as he tried all he could to make her smile.

And smile she did, or rather, leave her mouth agape for long sighs to pass as her own fingers slowly rubbed at his head, barely able to see him work as he lapped at her breasts, loving the taste that lingered on his tongue as he himself enjoyed what he was durin, the thrill of pleasuring a woman filled him with immense satisfaction as he smell of her natural body kept him close by, letting the minutes fly by on their own as he gave soft kisses to her.

Then he stopped, his mouth hovering away from her stiffened nipple and to between the middle of her breasts as the human lopped his face right into the cleavage-

And blew a raspberry loudly, the movement sent ripples up Catty as the sensation tickled, the female unable to hold back any laugh even as she was feeling red-faced as Miles practically motorboated her breasts, shaking his between the two melons as he liked hearing the female under him make such a cheerful noise.

When her chuckling managed to die down, she saw the sight of two coloured staring at her with a cheeky grin adorned on his face. She grinned back, letting herself be composed before sitting up a little. "And what, pray tell me, was like, that?"

"You did say _anything_." He shot back boldly, feeling no guilt for what he had done. "What, are you telling me you hated that?"

"Well, not entirely..." Both her hands moved out to his cheeks, suddenly pinching them as Miles flinched lightly from the playful touch. "Though that did like, ruin the mood a little."

"Sorry." He chuffed, meaning a little of it. "Shall I go back down there?" A part of her wanted to say _"You're darn right! Get your mouth back down there!"_ She omitted any words of agreement as she believed this was the best opportunity to continue, as much as she wanted him to continue his worship of her ample bosom, she also felt a stronger desire for him to go further and deeper. How much they were willing to go is either of the two's guess, but she knew they would only find out when they got there, and as his head was already down her body…

"Not exactly. Like, Miles, may I ask you to go...deeper...down my body?" She asked tentatively, a little unsure of how right this is to ask him. She knew couples do it, albeit, it was something that didn't need to technically happen, but she wondered what it was like, her mind had more than once given her a few thoughts of Miles pleasuring herself that way. Of course, only if Miles was perfectly happy to do this for her, she knew little how they as a fresh couple could or should, do this, but she was willing to learn, if Miles understood what she wanted.

And the male had gotten the message looking down the feline's plump body to see what she was directing him to. "I get what you mean, Catty. If you want me to do this for you, then I will. I am still rather inexperienced at this sort of thing, so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." He smiled, not only completely willing to do this for the lady he loves...but also because he was a little curious about her taste.

"I totally will, Miles." She smiled, ready her lips when Miles came over to give a smooch to his woman, only letting it last for a few seconds, but it was enough to reassure them both they're doing this because they deeply desire each other. He pulled apart, giving a final comforting beam to her before he crawled his body backwards, kneeling on the bed as he looked down. Sitting between his legs, he got a full view of her crotch area, slowly pushing her legs apart as their knees pointed to the sky, as the female was still a little nervous throughout it all.

Catty watched on from where her body still laid to see her male stare almost fervently at her area. Matching her bra her panties were also a deep shade of black, a nice contrast to her much light purple skin, and they suited her perfectly, and the small wet spot in the middle of the underwear only proved Catty was as hungry for him as he was of her. Slowly, the male carefully reached down and grasped a hold of her underwear with both his hands, grasping his fingers around the hem as the fabric stretched as he pulled them up, all up around her legs as she brought them together to make it easier for him, letting him point her toes upwards as he removed them off the feet, one at a time, before bringing them back to settle on the bed, the gentleman that he was was careful of her body, especially now.

He finally was able to look at her private area in full view for the first time - and it was anything but a disappointment. Her crotch looked damp, leaking juices in anticipation as they were spread open just for him. It looked to be scorching down there, humid with the wetness yet only made the barest movement from Catty's deep breaths, the female leaving her arms to the side as she laid back and let him take all the time he needed.

Not long, it seemed, as Miles learnt his head down and to her folds the sight even more arousing up close as Miles' nose got a whiff of her intoxicating smell, the scent lingering in the air as it silently beckoned him to come forth and have a taste.

His tongue came out, just barely touching her sex as the female it belonged to let out a satisfied moan from the contact. Gently, Miles began his lapping on her sensitive area, dragging his tongue up her vulva in slow and steady movements, licking up her juices as he ascended up before retracting his tasting organ and starting anew from the bottom. The sweet taste of her feminine extract flickered over his lips as he leaned into her to lay soft kisses on her organ, any reasoning for could only be chalked up to him wanting to kiss every part of her, leaving tiny licks after each kiss to keep her pleasure running high.

The female wanted nothing more than to her push him right into his folds, have him do his way with her for all eternity, or at least, for as long as he could muster, the man almost worshipping her special place with absolute delight, eating her out like the finest cake, and letting the female do nothing but lay back and accept his assault over her folds, having him do all the work…

Her eyes bulged open. "Miles, wait!" She commanded sharply, retreating herself slightly away from him so he could no longer continue his, albeit extremely lovely, licking of her organ. Miles looked at her with shock, slowly pulling back his tongue as he kneeled back up from the bed. "Was I doing something wrong, Catty."

"No, my love, you were like, wicked perfect." She quickly made sure to reassure him. "It's just...I like, feel super bad at lettin' you do all you work, while I like, lay back like a stone."

"You don't need to feel like you're in the wrong here, Catty, I _want_ to please you. I _want_ to make you feel good, it doesn't bother me if I'm not getting any attention. I quite like licking you out as well, you have a...lovely taste." He offhandedly wiped at his mouth with a finger, the feline's heart bumped a little from the sight yet after Catty sat up herself to face him properly.

"But _I_ want to like, please you as well. I totally love how you make me feel down there, but that, like, really makes me want to make you feel good also. You _should_ feel good as well; if I get some attention, why don't you like, deserve any?" He nodded as he understood her reasoning. He _did _want Catty to please him, it was natural for him to want to, but he wouldn't have minded deeply if she never tried to her, he loved her, and he could not force himself to make do something she wasn't yearning for.

Mind him, he wasn't exactly sure how exactly they would go about this, asking her "So do you want to...take turns? Or is it one more like one after the other..." Distracted by his thoughts, he barely saw the sultry grin rise on Catty's face, devilishly staring at the near naked man as the perfect solution pictured it in her mind.

"Oh...I can think of somethin'." _Something special indeed!_ Her eyes stared deeply at him as he noticed the saucy look she was giving him, watching as she silently made a few slow pats to her side of the bed. "Will you like, lie down for me, Miles? I like, have an idea that we both will totally enjoy." She never tried to specify what she leaning towards, but Miles compiled without worry as he made his way over, Catty moved out the way for him to lie down as she crawled over to kneel by his middle. "Now It's like, my turn to undress you." She booped his nose playfully with her finger before her attention was brought over to the lone pair of underwear the male still wore. Catty licked her lips from the thought at seeing Miles thick schlong in person, persistent thoughts over how big his pecker were not too uncommon over the upcoming days that lead to this unplanned moment, the female having to mentally regain her composure while those lingering ideas still bothered her head as she grasped the sides of his underwear, pulling them down his body while keeping her eyes on the prominent bulge that was seeping through his briefs, watching the lump be bought upwards as she slid them off smoothly.

She was not at all disappointed when his peterson was allowed to be set free, not only as thick and long as she could have hoped, at least..._perhaps_ for a human, but the phallus was fully hardened as well, the tip just peeking out from its hood to say hello to her, the wood perfectly ready to satisfy her every desire. She had no doubts he found her attractive now, not even stupid ones were able to prevail in her head as he was hard just for her.

Her paw brushed along the length, slowly clutching his erection with all her fingers as she tentatively held it in her hands. Miles took a long exhale at feeling her warmth wrap around his shaft, her fingers held his smaller head with the utmost care, even as she traced her palm around it curiously. He made no attempt to ask what she was doing, not simply him liking this feeling of a female touching his sexual organ, but believing that Catty might have never gotten the chance before to see one up close, human or otherwise, so he let her interest be sated with how much time as she wanted.

Catty giggled when his erection sprung forward as she pushed it back a little, practically playing with his tool like a toy before leaning forward and giving the tip just the softest kiss, just the same as he did to her own sexual place. "Like this I see?" She looked back at him as she gently rubbed the cock up and down, teasingly more than outright giving pleasure, while watching the man's face be twisted and contorted by her actions, Miles fearing he would burst right then and there if she kept this up for a few seconds more.

But whether this would have happened or not was not given time to develop in full as Catty had stopped herself short, making sure to give him some time to relax before she could continue. "Ready for the main event?" Miles nodded feverishly for a response as Catty raised an eyebrow at him. "Then like, would you kindly lay back, because I know you're goin' to totally love this." He did as she requested, letting his eyes see only the ceiling above as he listened to the sounds of only her movements, the bed making squeaks from the feline's shifts as he waited patiently for what was thankfully only a few seconds.

His waiting was rewarded by sight of a large shadow looming over him, like the moon eclipsing the sun not only did most of the light only piercing the sides around the body, but it was an extravagant sight to behold in it's own right as Miles could only stare up at Catty's plump rear hovering right over his head, her tail swishing back and forth as he barely noticing a tiny droplet of Catty's own juices drip down to his cheek as the human could only one mutter one word for the sight:

"Fu-u-uck." His words were heaved out as his mind could not comprehend anything besides the big booty floating over him, the thick ass was begging for attention, and Miles innately wished it would lower itself down for him as her flower was just a layer away from his eager, hungry tongue.

"Ready, Miles?" Catty asked as she let herself be rested on her knees and elbows, spreading her legs and arms to his sides as she sat above him, not putting her (overestimated weight) onto the man she loves as she brought her head down to meet his member, reaching an arm over to grip his still throbbing manhood. "Just...tell me if I'm like, doin' anythin' wrong, Miles. I wouldn't want to hurt you in like, any way."

"Yeah yeah, I know." He replied, a little absentmindedly as he was hypnotized by the figure above him, so close yet so far for him. "I'm ready for you, Catty."

She braced herself shortly, lowering her butt downwards to Miles eagerly awaiting mouth before taking the dick she held in his hands and smoothly bobbed her head down on it, her mouth clasping around the shaft as she gently leaned as far down as she believed she could. Miles under her shuddered in delight at the contact; her wet, warm mouth lush to feel, the woman over him pulled up and back down in relaxing motions, no force in her bobs but every movement was a loving caress to his erection, her tongue dragging along it in her mouth.

So lost in this thrill he almost forgot about the big booty above him, her sacred place drenched in it's own juices like a mammal in heat, and so close to his orifice he could kiss all around it with the slightest of leans. So not wanting to leave her out, Miles flicked his tongue slowly along the slit, licking away like the finest candy while Catty was able to hold herself back from stopping as the sensation no longer new to her body, yet it made her crave him all the more.

She kept going, bouncing her mouth down his member methodical, slow as she was, it was completely amazing in Miles mind, her actions were beyond what he thought it would eventually feel. She couldn't help but find some tease at stopping, holding the human's cock in her hand by the base as she pulled the erection up to her mouth and began to take little licks on the tip, tasting it like it was a delicious lollipop, though mind her, one that had a hint of saltiness to it, her tongue being rewarded from her efforts by a little dribble of pre seeping out, the little clear dribblet on her tongue further pushed her to keep going. "Are ya enjoying this?" She teased, using her hand to rub up and down his dick as she tried to stare behind her.

In response, Miles brought both his hands over to slap her jiggly cheeks, squishing her posterior with a firm grope as he continued licking away without saying a word. "I'll like, take that as a yes then." She giggled, returning her mouth to his member and bobbed up and down as per before.

The male underneath her was in divine comfort; her nude body felt so hot over his naked own, her nipples poked into her torso, and Miles was almost pushing her big butt into his face as he assaulted her pussy with his lips, his tongue beginning to dig into her vagina as he ate away at her walls. Her smell was exhilarating, his nose coming so close to touching her form, it practically tickled her as he lapped up her juices. His tongue departed from inside her as he switched back to licking down her labia, each lick just grazing her clitoris.

"Oh Miles!" She moaned, arcing her body as her mouth was rushed away from his shaft. Her bean being touched like that too much for her to handle as Miles never stopped his laping. She refused to give into losing herself to the pleasure, bending back down to bob her mouth onto his rod, quicker than last time, while also adding her hand into the mix, gently fondling his balls like precious stones as she abused his tool. Switching after a few moments from her hand to rub his cock while licking around the tip.

Though if Miles saw this as a race or not, he did not let himself be outdone as he suckled her clitoris, groaning into her sex as he took turns licking out her insides and focusing her efforts on her clit, his hands digging into cheeks as the meld to his flesh, her pudgy backside the perfect shape for him to grope and grasp, jiggling as he spanked her butt, albiet, softly enough.

Only moments of uninterrupted licking and sucking went by before one of the two, the male, felt the pressure rise in him, as inexperienced as he was, even he knew what the message he was getting meant. He tapped at her side, procuring her attention as Catty halted her fellatio performance as she heard him mumble underneath her lower half about him being so close. Yet, rather than back away, the female intertwined her fingers in his, whispering that she herself was getting close as well, not wanting him to stop as she didn't want to stop as well, but only if he would like to continue with this, so long as he holds no fear of what will happen after.

He doesn't. Not with her. She understood, and returned back to the heaving shaft that was twitching in the open air, as if annoyed by the lack of attention it suddenly had. And Catty was more than happy to oblige, bobbing her head back and down and Miles kept licking at her cunt, the two passionately pleasing the other with their mouths as the building of sexual release was slowly forming, letting it develop and finish in it's own time.

Miles was the one to come first, releasing his juices into her upper orifice as Catty eyes bulged from the sudden shock of her jaw being filled with the white liquid, yet Catty did not stop what she was doing as she continued to suck on his tool, the salty taste driving her to drain every last drop of his cum from his balls.

Even as he rode out his orgasm Miles denied the chance to relax, his sexual relief not being met by his mental one as Miles stuck his tongue as far deep into her womanhood as he could, licking away at every inch of her inside his short appendage would allow as Catty began to twitch with her climax already fast approaching.

She moaned aloud as her own release was allowed to come, the seed of Miles dripped out her mouth as she climaxed right into his face, drenching him with her juices as Miles squeezed her cheeks in response, gladly letting his tongue trace around her sex and drinking up her climax as they began to soon calmed down.

Then he heard a sudden **gulp**, the audible sound turned his head over to look at the female before him, the female licking her lips lavishly, smirking at Miles' stare while smacking her lips as she announced. "Not bad." Miles made a gulp himself in response, and not due to the juices still around his mouth.

She could no longer hold herself back; seeing the human stare at her, juices coating his face, her butt still hovering by him, it made her short giggle turn into a wide laugh, Catty belting out to herself how he looked looked silly despite the aura of arousal still lingering between the two.

And Miles...just chuckled along with her, wiping off the juices from his face while using his other hand to push the lady off him, the woman obliged without a struggle sitting up on the bed as Miles did the same, the laughter dying down as the two newly-made lovers sat cross-kneed only slightly apart.

Strangely; what was thought of there being any sense of awkwardness with the two was not at all present; Catty pulling an arm around to knock Mile's forehead onto hers as both giggled at only themselves, their heads resting that way without much complex thought.

"That was..."

"Amazing?"

"Totally." She chuckled letting him go before leaning back, both sitting comfortably in front of each other - and not just because of the soft quilt they were on. A pregnant pause was emerging for the two as neither found much more to say after the matter, yet strangely to them this foreign feeling was anything but foreboding as Miles knew exactly what should come next.

He beckoned her to him, having her dainty grab the hands she held for him as he gently pulled her to him, their chest touching as Miles guided her body back down on the bed resting her head on his pillows as he maneuvered himself around, specifically his lower half, his shaft still a tad hard from the thoughts of what he knew was about to come as he aimed the tip at her entrance, steadying himself above her as he made sure she was comfortable..

"Ready, my love?" He questioned, face just above hers as Catty wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him to her as she beamed softly to him.

"Ready." He leaned down to kiss her gently after her response, repositioning himself so his manhood was right to her sex, and with just a final exhale, Miles slowly pushed in. Inch by inch, he never forced himself into her as he gave her time to get use to his shaft filling her private hole, the female holding on to him as she felt her body being penetrated; there was no discomfort or pain, only a tingling, pulsating sensation of the male organ being inside her for her true first time.

When fully hilted, he stopped moving, giving her a moment to relax as she twitched in place, yet not from discomfort, as he first thought, but from the pure pleasure as she hummed in delight, her clenched his dick like a plumbers vise while her legs, having being coiled upwards from Miles actions, touched his pelvis to hold him close to her. Both made sure to look at one another during, making sure they could spot any sense of discomfort or fear that might arise.

Then he finally began, wordlessly rocking his hips back and forth as his manhood pulsed in and out of her, Catty relaxing into the mattress as Miles pleased her dearly. Though back to staying like a stone, this was a far cry than before, as this time both were receiving such great bliss of their sex's making love, if the tremble face of the human above was any indication of this, Miles letting out soft sighs from the touch as he stared down to the female below him.

God, did he think she was she the sexiest thing alive, her face, while cute and beautiful normally, seeing her naked, face a bliss, cheeks flushed, he felt he was making love to a divine being, the perfect female holding him tightly with those hands of hers, listening to her purr in pure euphoria as he made love to her.

Miles was as perfect as a man like him could be, kind and caring with everything about her, she wanted to make him as happy as she could as she rubbed her hands around his back and sides, feeling his movements as he lightly thrusted in her, and felt all along his body. He was firm, both muscular and fat in some areas, and even the chest hair he had was interesting to the female, curious over his male body, neither course nor firm, it was as soft as any other part of him.

Miles loved what she was doing, her gentle caresses over his alien body, the way she looked to want every part of him...his own hand managed to move over and grasp her cheek, her plump cheek perfect for him to hold as Catty held one hand over it in response, relaxing to the feel of him touch her fondly as her digits trailed across his hand.

His beautiful hand, the holder of his magical fingers, that could create, make, and build the most loveliest of things, but also when they wiped her tears, held her hands, and pleased her in every way she thought they could. She purred into him holding close as she not only loved the skin-on-skin contact, but desired more…

"Miles..."

"Yeah."

"Come down to me." She beckoned him, and the male did as she asked, monetarily stopping his thrusting to wrap himself around her form, his chest resting on hers as he continued again without a thought, Catty wrapped one of her thick arms around as his head pulling him down to her shoulder, his taller height meant he was too tall to kiss her with them positioned this way - not that she minded too much, as he found an easy compromise with leaving loving kisses to her cheek, softly smooching her side until he leaned a little forward and kissed along her long ears. Catty giggled from the touch, she wasn't exactly sensitive there, but his touches was delightful all the less.

"Love my ears, do you?" She asked rhetorically when she felt his hand move off to delicately track along the length of the other one.

"I love everything about you..." He sneakily let his hand and silently hovered it downwards. "Including here." He marked his words as his fingers began to brush against her left nipple, playing with her breast cheekily as Catty barked a laugh to him, her shout saying anything but stop as he continued to play around with her boob.

Oh, she really did love her boobies being played with; touched or flicked, nibbled or licked at, her chest was one of her biggest erogenous zone, something she knew long before meeting the man of her dreams, and she did like to play with those herself, when alone...and horny. But Miles was leagues better than her doing it to herself, the human gladly appreciating her massive bosom. The feline couldn't help but get moan at the attention she was receiving, her body begging him to love every inch of her. She wanted it all, as selfish as it may be, wanting him to go hot and wild with her…

Then a sudden thought sprung into her mind, a latent idea that had been brewing over the past several weeks over some nightly thoughts with herself and this one human, one that left her a sweaty mess when given all the time to herself. And she would bet Miles would likely enjoy this too.

"Miles, could you like, get off me a second?" He stopped every and all of his saucy movements as looked at her worriedly, quickly pulling out and moving back as Catty sat up herself, but swiftly pulling a finger to his mouth to halt any of his fears coming to question, kissing him softly on the lips to keep his attention on her. "May we like, try somethin' new?" He nodded, unable to convey his words through speech as she still had her fingers over his jaw, though not for very long as Catty quickly positioned herself, getting to her hands and knees and giving the human a full view of her backside, facing away while she swayed her posterior back and forth. She looked back to him before he could be given the time to ask.

"Come to me, Miles..." She spoke all sultry, having her hand sway all over her cheek before it grasp her rear and pulled it aside, giving him a very clear view of her sacred place, her pussy looking drenched and positively inviting to the male. She let go, giving her cheek a firm, audible smack that echoed across the room as Miles watched it jiggle in place. "Come forth and like, claim me. Grab that fine behind you like so much."

Miles did not need to be told twice as he immediately darted to her, kneeling behind her as he groped her butt, aiming his hard-on to her delicate flower as she gave a nod of approval to him.

He pushed in, Miles crawling forwards as Catty moaned in delight, though used to this feeling, it didn't stop her from enjoying it any different than the first time as she shuddered from the sensation, nor did she die down her purring as began began his thrusting anew, holding onto her buttocks with his light as he kneaded his fingers into her behind. Catty bit her lips in response, making "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" in ecstasy as he played with her rear, going rather primal on her body.

Before, him leaning over her chest, it was surely romantic and cute, his eyes shining so bright they would perfect any crown the two could make together, but like this, Miles pumping into her, his balls practically slapping against her as his hands melt into her soft cushiony flesh, it was driving her **wild**, as if Miles was not just making love to her but taking her as his own and only.

She mewled at the thought, Miles being hers forever, this hunk of man that could drive her wild any night, that could hold her softly during the day but when the sun comes down slamming his pelvis into hers until she's left as little more than a molten mess...yes please.

Miles took his time to explore her butt, having had little chance to caress it before, or at least, from this position, feeling along her curve, over the top from what he could see to down the sides and below, it was almost begging his body to merge with his, seeing the fat jiggly with every pump. His digits trailed around her body as if exploring her like a map, going up her butt and to her tail, the short back appendage only gave out momentary flicks every so often as it almost seemed to be forgotten until now, but Miles did not leave that out as he began to feel up the mesmerizing thing from base to tip. Like with her ears, her tail was not particularly sensitive, but the rare session of her tail being played with still lovely in her mind. And all this was capped off by Miles softly spanking her rear, not hard, but it was loud enough to echo off the room as the singular clap awakened a primeval roar from the female.

"You okay down there, Catty?" The human asked her softly, still taking care of her mentally just as much physically.

"Ooooh yeah. Ya like, really enjoy my bottom Miles?" She purred to him, not at all hiding back her thrill as his attention to her. "More than my breasts?" Miles made a hissing sound to her before he leaned his body down, putting his weight on one hand as he brought the other around to grasp around her tit.

"I enjoy every part of you, Catty. Is that not enough?" He whispered playfully to her, the female giggling to herself as she prepared her next question.

"So like, are you more of an ass-lover, or like, a breast-lover?" Miles caught onto her question, leaning more forward so his mouth was right by her ear and whispered huskily, "I'd say; I'm more of a monster-lover." He licked at her cheek for emphasis the small act the final straw for her as she refused to let him do all the work all the longer, feeling his thrust and their pace, Catty began to push her rear back into him to show the human her love for him, her buttocks bouncing to his chest in tandem with his thrusts as Miles notice what she was doing, thinking she's all the more perfect if that could be called possible. He ran his hands down her belly, feeling along the chubby torso and down to her lower half as his fingers traced over to her pulsating flower, softly and gently, caressed her clit.

Catty near-screamed from the pleasure, arching her back as her tail tried to curl around him to pull him to her as she almost climaxed then and there. Her arms began to wobble, her body worn out not just from the exercise but also her desire to just let go, and in her head she could barely hold on. Quickly thinking, she immediately grabbed Miles pillow and wrapped her hands right around it, planting her face into the cushion as she kept her back arched for him, still grinding her pelvis into his as this was the last act Catty could do while still have a coherent mind, unable to control her tongue for draping out, or stop her drool from damping the sheet as she hugged the ride to hold onto this coaster they both were tall enough to ride.

She didn't care for how she looked, all her mind was having is feel each and every stroke the human pummeled into her warm cavern, the tip piercing into her folds as it dragged back and forth along her walls, as he slammed himself into her like the teeth of a predator. Not that Miles took her only as prey, as despite his heaving thrusts he hold and movements were so delicate, his face brought down to her so he could cuddle and take care of her, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her neck, like making jewelry he was precise yet graceful, even as his hands grope her boob he never once tried do be forceful, as even is she wanted it hard, he could never do anything to hurt her - and that just made her crave him, her lower lips tingling with that familiar sensation as it cried out for him.

"F-fuck Miles, I'm so close..." She crooned, her whole body felt like it was both on fire and shooting electricity up and down her as her body was too weak for her to force her body up to him.

"I'm so close too...can't hold out for much longer." A playful grin appeared on his face after his stammered announcement. "Wanna see if we can cum at the same time?"

"Totally." Biting her fangs into the pillow Catty rocked her hips back into the male in tandem with his pushes, as though they never sped up or slowed down their actions they definitely made sure to concentrate and focus as their bodies so firmly they looked to be squeezing into each other; Miles loving that soft jiggle bouncing to him while Catty enjoyed each and every full hilt of his shaft into her cave, the sounds of slapping and panting filled the room as their release was shortly coming but dragged itself on.

"Oh God." It was the male who made that call, fully hilting himself for what would be the final time as his cock twitched inside her pink insides just before he blew his load into her - and it was at the exact moment his first discharge of his white spermatic fluid flooding her womb it drove Catty off the final edge as she came to, his fingers clawing into the mattress while she let out the loudest moan she has ever mustered, feeling her inner walls clench onto his dick to demand he eject every single sperm he had to off her.

The seconds went by when they could finally relax, no longer did their bodies demand any more pleasure; and no longer could they provide it as they both were fully spent, their sexual organs closing and going limp as they were left nothing but a panting mess. Miles knees had finally gave in, all those minutes of having to keep still while his hips rocked back and forth took their toll as Miles fell forward like a wet noodle, sprawling himself on the bed as Catty's legs too gave in quickly following, resting down as the two naked bodies for moments after just sat still and let their shaking selves compose at least for them to think clearly.

"You okay?" The female voice called to him, Miles looking over to see her shaky hand grasp at his face to make sure his heart has not given out after all that exercise. Through his long inhales, Miles managed to bark a laugh, holding onto her hand, and using his other, brought the giggling feline closer to him, no matter, how hot they both were, how their sweat dampened every inch of the surface they were lying on, he pulled her to him in a complete yet loving hug, relaxing into each other as they let their bodies calm down together.

"Yeah, I'm doing good." He answered, chuckling as after what they've down, their sexual act of love and lust...somehow, it being done just meant they needn't need to talk about it. They went all the way, came onto each other, and did so because they love the other. They knew what this meant for them, and that's good, it just made them closer. What was their left to say? Thank you? That would just be silly.

"I stink." He snickered in amusement from the female's sudden announcement, the unprecedented statement made the two completely forget all that has happened prior was actually an important of their relationships progressions after Catty's sentence of two words.

"You don't."

"Miles, my love, I like, love you, and everythin'." She gave him a semi-serious glance. "But really I like, totally smell. Wicked badly. I need a shower"

"Oh I never said you didn't smell at all. I just said you don't stink." He brought up the hand he was holding to his face and took a long whiff up the arm. "You actually smell rather nice to me. There's something about your natural scent that drives me-" He suddenly growled from the bottom of his throat. "-Wild."

Catty just laughed at him as she playfully patted his hand away. "What? It's true." He said in mock offense, Catty continued to snicker as Miles just rolled his eyes. "You can be like, quite silly Miles." He raised an eyebrow to her, before scooching his body a little bit closer and wrapping his arms around her form. "One of the reasons you love me so much, my little 'cuddle kitty'?"

"You bet." She giggled in near conniption, loving that little nickname he has just given her...which also meant she needs to figure out one for him too.

Later. Now, she preferred wrapping her own hands around his naked form and running her fingers over his firm, human skin, the once alien presence felt perfectly normal now, as if this was what her whole life had been leaning to meet. Just like when real sunshine had shown on her form for the first time she took those tentative steps outside the monsters realm, he too was the sunshine that made her glow a comforting shine.

"Actually. I think we both need to use a shower." He looked her dead in the eyes. "Fancy saving time by taking one together."

She rolled her eyes at Miles' ability to make everything become unserious. But again, that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. "In a bit." She purred to him as she closed her eyes, feeling his hand roam around her hair as he took pleasure at just feeling her. "For now, I'd like, want to rest my head for a few minutes." And he said no more as he too became placid on the bedding her purring like a chill lullaby as he himself closed his eyes, and settled down with each other in their arms.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
